Goddesses of Egypt
by lesbiaN7ncest
Summary: Dr. Angela Ziegler finds herself caught between both Amari women when her lover Ana asks her to help Fareeha see that there are different ways to help people. An Overwatch kink meme fill.
1. Chapter 1

**14 YEARS BEFORE RECALL**

Dr. Angela Ziegler couldn't help but feel a little in over her head as she frowned at a holographic image before her, chewing slightly too hard on the end of a pen. She'd been with Overwatch for almost a year now and yet still couldn't believe she was part of such a prestigious organization at the age of 23, all because its founders had noticed her research on medical nanotechnology. She found herself thinking of such things often lately whenever she got stuck on a problem. This time there was another snag in her attempts to create a special suit that would allow her to more efficiently help those in need in combat situations and other dangerous environments.

"There must be a way to reduce ze weight," she said to nobody, slightly muffled by the pen-end in her mouth. "There must!"

"Have you spoken to Torbjörn?" a strong, yet feminine voice asked from behind her.

Angela jumped slightly, turning with wide eyes to see a woman leaning against the far wall of her office near the door casually. The woman wore a long blue coat over black and blue armored clothing, capped off with a blue beret adorned with a golden eagle on it. A playful smirk played across her lips and above them a tattoo was etched to resemble the Eye of Ra when merged with her left eye. She had dark, almost jet black long hair that flowed over her shoulders and a tanned complexion that evoked her Egyptian ancestry.

"Ana," Mercy responded simply with a slight smile as she caught her breath. "You zurprised me."

"He's developed several strong, yet light-weight alloys and materials over the years," Ana continued, ignoring Angela's reaction as she approached the doctor. "Maybe you should see if there's anything he's got that would suit your suit?"

Angela let out a snort with a slight chuckle and it took Ana a moment to realize what she had said. "Sorry," Ana said, chuckling herself a little. "Pun not intended."

"Not at all," Angela smiled. "It iz a welcome addition of levity during a fruztrating afternoon of going over this thing over and over again. I could probably do with a break."

"Good. I was worried you were so caught up in your work you wouldn't have time for me," Ana said.

"I always gave time for you Ana," Angela said with a warm smile. "You should know zat. Besides, you outrank me. You can always order me to drop what I'm doing and do what you want."

"Don't tempt me," Ana said, closing the distance to stroke some of Angela's pale blonde fringe away from her eyes. "If I wasn't such a stickler for 'following orders' and doing things 'by the book' I just might do such things."

Angela blushed. She and Ana had grown close over her short period of time with Overwatch, despite both the fact that Ana Amari was not only the 2IC second only to Strike Commander Morrison, but at 46 years of age was twice that of her own. They were also very different in that Ana specialized in taking lives through the scope of a sniper rifle, while Angela was focused entirely on saving lives instead and generally abhorred violence. However, she knew that Ana was doing so for the betterment of the world and when Angela had concerns about some of the research that the higher-ups wanted her to spearhead, Ana had often been the first to listen, take her side and even talk sense into the more aggressive members of Overwatch. Ana knew full well that Overwatch was a peace-keeping force and not an army, and Angela had developed a good deal of respect for Ana because of that. And as the two spent more time together, that respect became something more.

"So are you here for 'orders' or just to see me today?" Angela asked, her glowing cheeks and the look in her eyes illustrating she hoped it was the latter.

"To be honest, I'm kind of here for personal reasons," Ana said. Angela detected the note of sadness and reluctance in Ana's voice. Her heart skipped a beat. Did Ana want to end things? They'd discussed whether it was unprofessional for them to have any kind of relationship in the past a few times, as well as the age gap between them. Angela was more than a little concerned.

"In... in what way?" Angela asked nervously.

"I don't want to impose on you, especially since I know you are busy working on your proposed field medic suit designs, but I would like to ask a favor of you," Ana said.

Angela was taken aback. It wasn't like the normally confident Ana Amari to seem uncomfortable or nervous about anything. The young Swiss doctor was no longer worried about Ana breaking off things with her, but was definitely curious now as to what had Ana so rattled. "Go on," Angela encouraged, trying to sound reassuring.

"It's my daughter Fareeha," Ana said with a sigh. She sounded like just getting that out was a good deal of the weight off her chest.

"I remember her being mentioned," Angela said with a nod. "Both by you and by zome of the others. She grew up amongst Overwatch personnel, am I right?"

"That's right," Ana said with a firm nod. "They've been a good influence on her for the most part. Except for one thing."

"Oh?" Angela asked, turning her head to one side curiously.

"The girl got the fool notion that she should become a soldier too," Ana explained. "Too many tales of heroism and glory. And worst of all she saw it all going on around her and knew they weren't just myths and fairy tales. She knows the truth, Angela. And that's what makes it dangerous and that's why I need your help."

"I don't underztand," Angela said, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What can I do?"

"I forbade her from joining Overwatch," Ana said. "But she's headstrong and stubborn. She just turned eighteen a couple of weeks ago and she was coming to visit me again now that her studies are wrapping up soon. But instead of continuing her education and seeking out a proper career she has enlisted in the Egyptian Military. She did not even ask me, she just told me yesterday that she had already signed up and would begin in two months time."

Angela could hear the disappointment in Ana's voice. There was anger, there was also fear. Angela could see why Fareeha would look up to her mother as a role model and wish to follow in her footsteps, but she could also understand why Ana was so concerned about the safety and future of her daughter. What she couldn't see is why or how she was supposed to help Ana and Fareeha in this matter.

"I am zorry," Angela said as she placed a hand on Ana's shoulder. "She clearly looks up to you a lot."

"I want you to spend time with Fareeha when she comes here," Ana said, her gaze narrowing as she stared right into Angela's eyes. She took the hand Dr. Ziegler had rested upon her shoulder between her gloved ones and held them to her chest. "Please?"

"Huh?" Angela answered. "I mean, I'll do it for you, but... why?"

"I want her to see what a real hero is," Ana said. "You more than anybody else here know that being a real hero is about saving lives, not taking them. You could be a real inspiration to her. You could help her see that there is more to this than just violence and bloodshed."

Angela blushed and smiled. "You are very zweet," she told Ana. "And you give me too much credit."

"No I don't," Ana said in a very serious tone. "You represent what Overwatch is really all about so much more than most of us. We need people like you to stop this organization from being a global army. I've never met anybody who so abhors violence so willing to throw themselves into the middle of it for the sake of saving lives. I've seen you out there in the heat of things. You're fearless. You're the one who doesn't want to use a weapon, even for basic self defense, but you're braver than most of the people with the big guns."

"Ztop it Ana!" Angela said with embarrassment, blushing even more. "You'll give me a big head talking like that. I'm not that zpecial."

"You are to me," Ana responded, and she leaned in to press her lips to Angela's. Angela reciprocated with a pleasant moan, pressing back against Ana and wrapping her arms around the Egyptian soldier's shoulders. They eventually parted, their foreheads pressed together as they took in air again and looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"So will you help me Doctor Ziegler?" Ana asked.

"Of course I will," Angela said back. "It'll be good to finally meet Fareeha after all zis time hearing about her."

"She doesn't know about us by the way," Ana said awkwardly. "I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to mention it or not."

"I underztand," Angela answered with a nod. "Don't worry, I'm not inzulted. I'll just zay that we are work colleagues and good friends."

"Thanks," Ana smiled. "I'm sure with time and once she's got to know you she'll be okay if we tell her. Just one step at a time."

"Zo... dinner tonight?" Angela asked hopefully.

"So long as there are no alerts or emergencies," Ana nodded. "Nineteen hundred hours sound good?"

"Of courze," Angela said. "I'll zee you then."

The pair shared a quick peck on each other's lips and a parting smile before Ana left Angela's office and Dr. Ziegler returned to her schematics. The Swiss woman couldn't help but wonder how much like her mother Fareeha would be.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Angela had promised Ana to take Fareeha under her wing. Incidents had been at a minimum over that time and that's the way Dr. Ziegler liked it. Not only did it give her more time to focus on her suit schematics, but it meant that people weren't getting hurt, be they innocents, her friends and colleagues and even her enemies. When things went bad, Angela was one of the few in Overwatch who didn't discriminate between targets. Innocents and allies would receive care first in most cases, on a case-by-case basis depending on who was evaluated to be the most critical. But Angela would otherwise treat her enemies like she would those she was sworn to protect. Life was precious to Angela, no matter what form it took. Being out in the field was a mixed bag of emotions for her, and already in her short time with Overwatch she had a lot of bittersweet memories. The thrill of helping those in need was an amazing high juxtaposed by the seemingly bottomless pit that was losing somebody. To answer the call of duty was both a thrill of adrenaline and a swirling cloud of dread within Angela's stomach. But she knew she couldn't stop, even if the lows sometimes outweighed and overpowered the highs. The world needed her, or at least people like her. She didn't think she was any better than anybody else, merely that all people should value life. But if they did then Overwatch wouldn't be needed any more.

That's why Angela and Ana clicked so fast. While Ana was a soldier she was not proud of the lives she had to take in the line of duty, much like Angela didn't like to lose anybody in the line of duty. Both of them didn't like aspects of their work, but knew that these were things they had to deal with. Perhaps in order to preserve humanity there are those that must sacrifice a little of theirs to ensure that others don't have to. It wasn't an easy thing for either of them to agree with, but they could at least accept it. They both had to. And those times you succeeded and saw the smiles on the faces of the ones who came through it all, those who you saved and protected during it all, made it all worthwhile, even if it sometimes didn't seem like it. This is where Angela's thoughts were as she looked over her latest prototype designs for her suit. With some help from Torbjörn as per Ana's suggestion she finally thought she may have something a bit more viable.

"Doctor Ziegler. A visitor has arrived for you at Docking Bay Three," a artificial voice announced from a speaker above Angela's head.

"Thank you," Angela responded as she pressed a button on a nearby console. "Inform ze personnel there that I zhall be there zhortly."

"Acknowledged," the voice responded, following by a closing-signal bleep.

Angela gulped down the last dregs of tea from a mug emblazoned with the Overwatch insignia and left her office, electronic doors closing and locking behind her in two efficient motions. Angela strode through the corridors of the facility with a graceful swiftness, more akin to an older businesswoman than the average 23 year old. Her attire was simple: a long-sleeved plain while blouse with the arms rolled up and a knee-length brown skirt. Her platinum blonde hair was tied back into a respectable ponytail and her black high-heeled shoes clacked and echoed upon the hard, smooth floor as she walked. The corridors were mostly empty, with Angela only passing the odd lackey along the way. In about five minutes she arrived at the docking port, entering as the doors made way for her.

"Doctor Ziegler," a fairly plain looking man in overalls said as he approached her. "It's good to see you."

"Of courze Ted," she smiled. "I only wish zometimes I had a more leisurely zchedule and could vizit more often. How are Elizabeth and Zteven?"

Angela knew Ted a little. Not a great deal since their paths rarely crossed, but she always made an effort to get to know everybody on staff on somewhat of a personal level. To many Ted was just another face behind the scenes amongst many. Not to Angela. Ted was a person. These were all people, no matter how small a role they played, and Angela liked to treat them as such. To Angela the janitor who cleaned the bathrooms was just as important and significant as Jack Morrison himself. Overwatch was an organization of many, not just a few key figureheads.

"They're good," Ted answered casually, jerking his head to the left to signal Angela to walk while they talk. "Elizabeth is still looking at plants under microscopes. And it's hard to believe Steven will be at high school soon."

"They grow up zo fast," Angela said. "Or at least zo I'm told by Ana."

"Funny you should mention her," Ted said. "Captain Amari stopped by earlier this morning. She and some of the others had to take off on some mission. She didn't go into details, but just said to contact you when her daughter arrived. She also said to tell you she was sorry she couldn't be here to introduce you in person."

"I'm zure I can handle the introductions without her," Angela chuckled. "A shame she didn't have the time to tell me herzelf." Angela's voice grew curious. "And that zhe went on a mission without me."

"Probably some covert op," Ted shrugged. "I'm too low down the chain to know though. Strike Commander Morrison is still here so it wasn't anything too major I'd wager. I'm sure they'll be fine. They probably don't plan on getting hurt."

"What they plan on happening and what actually happens can be two different things," Angela almost said, but instead she kept it merely as thoughts.

"Here she is," Ted said. "Good luck. I'd stay but I've got to check over a shipment coming in at Bay Eight."

Ted left Angela standing there looking at a figure facing away from her. The woman was staring out at the snow-covered mountain beyond the long glass windows that dominated the wall before her. Angela smiled and began to approach, but found herself lost for words as the figure turned around and looked at her. Dark blue jeans led up to what appeared to be a lighter blue tank top save for a vertical stripe running down the center of the garment, pulled tight against a prominent chest. The woman's shoulders and upper arms were covered by a faded green jacket with the Overwatch logo upon one arm while a pair of dark sunglasses perched upon her nose and a large duffel bag dangled at her right side. The sag of the bag itself looked heavy, and yet she showed no signs of straining to hold it given the positioning of her right arm. She had the same mocha colored skin as Ana, stood with the same upright and proud poise and had the same rich dark hair, albeit in a shorter, shoulder-length style. And when she lifted her sunglasses up a moment later she revealed that she had almost the same eyes and nose too.

Angela didn't exactly know what to expect, but she didn't expect to be left speechless at the sight of Fareeha Amari. The 18 year old was a creature of strength and beauty and had a very strong presence that hit Angela like a runaway freight train. She could see a great deal of Ana in Fareeha, so much so that it was almost like time had rewound and she was looking at a much younger version of the woman she'd come to love so much during her tenure at Overwatch. Very few people had had such a profound effect on Angela upon first sight, and even Ana was somebody that it took Angela a while to feel any connection with. Fareeha seemed to almost glow with something that drew Angela in. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was powerful and somewhat intimidating.

"Fareeha Amari," Fareeha said as she approached Angela. She effortlessly shifted the duffel bag to her left hand and extended the right towards Angela. "Pleased to meet you."

"Huh?" Angela said, and reality came back to her swiftly. "Oh yez. Nice to finally meet you too."

Angela took Fareeha's hand and shook it. The younger woman raised an eyebrow as she reciprocated the gesture. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh no. Nothing iz wrong," Angela said followed by an awkward chuckle. "You just took me off guard. I mean, your appearance did. You look zo much like your mother."

"I get that a lot," Fareeha said in a rather flat tone. "Everybody who knows her says I resemble her a lot. And they say it with such pride." Fareeha paused a moment and looked down and away. "Everybody except for her that is."

"Nonzense," Angela said. "She was just zaying the other day how zimilar you both were."

"I apologize, you misunderstand me," Fareeha said with a sigh that said she'd been over this before. "She doesn't deny the similarities. She is just the one that isn't proud of me because of it."

"She is juzt worried for you," Angela said. "She leads a dangerous life and wants to keep you zafe."

"She needs to realize that I'm a grown woman now," Fareeha said stubbornly. "I can make my own decisions. And I have and will. She will have to realize that. And the sooner she does the less time we can spend arguing about things while I'm here. We'll get along a lot better once that's out of the way."

Angela couldn't help but notice how stubborn and determined Fareeha was. Another set of traits she shared with Ana. Already it was dawning on her why the two Amari women would butt heads so much. Perhaps she had to take a different path to fulfilling her promise to Ana than she initially thought.

"Come," Angela said. "I shall show you where you shall be ztaying while you are here. Then we can go to ze lab and we can talk some more while I work."

"I think I know where I'll be staying," Fareeha answered as she began to follow Angela. "The same room I've stayed in for most of my visits here."

"Of courze," Angela said with a blush. "It's easy to forget zat you have probably been here more than I have."

"Yeah," Fareeha said and her tone then shifted to become a little more upbeat and casual. "It's actually thanks to me that this place is more secure in a lot of ways."

"Oh? How zo?"

"Nobody can find hiding places and security holes better than a kid," Fareeha said with a slight chuckle. "Especially when that place is essentially your home."

"Do you miss it here?" Angela asked.

"Sometimes," Fareeha admitted. "I mostly miss the people rather than the place. Torbjörn and Uncle Wilhelm. Jack too. He's Strike Commander Morrison now of course, but to me he was Jack. They're a good bunch. I guess I could say I was lucky to grow up surrounded by real heroes."

"You mother is a hero too of courze," Angela noted.

"Yeah," Fareeha agreed. She added something that seemed to catch in the back of her throat. "She's the best."

They arrived at the expected quarters where Fareeha threw her duffel bag upon the bed before they made their way to Angela's lab.

"So what's Doctor Ziegler like?" Fareeha asked as soon as the first corner was taken.

"You tell me," Angela said after a chuckle. "Everybody haz their own opinions on people. I'm not going to tell you how you should feel towards me."

Angela shook her head with another chuckle then noticed she couldn't hear any footsteps beside her any more. She stopped, turned around and noticed Fareeha was standing there with a wide-eyed, dumbfounded expression on her face quite a few feet behind her. "Something wrong?" Angela asked the young Egyptian woman.

"You... you're Doctor Angela Ziegler?" Fareeha asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh," Angela smiled back.

"Overwatch's Head of Medical Research," Fareeha stated next. "You're that Doctor Ziegler."

"That's right," Angela nodded. "Iz there a problem?"

"Well, no but... you're... you're..." Fareeha stammered, indicating towards Angela with both hands in a looping vertical sweeping motion.

"Yez?" Angela said to try and prompt more from the Amari girl.

"You're..." Fareeha started and then she sighed. "No offense Doctor, but I was expecting a forty to sixty year old drab-looking woman with graying hair in a bun and thick-rimmed glasses or something. You're... you're... How old are you?"

"Twenty three," Angela said with a smirk. She had to admit that she was enjoying this.

"You're only five years older than me!" Fareeha said with disbelief. "You're a... a twenty three year old, blonde German beauty!"

Angela couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "Sw-swiss," she stammered in a whisper.

"Huh?" Fareeha asked.

"I'm Swiss, not German," she corrected a little louder, still rosy-cheeked. "Though I did zpend a good deal of time there too."

"Sorry," Fareeha said, it now being her turn to blush. "I meant no offense."

"I was not offended I assure you," Angela said. "Quite the oppozite in fact."

"Mother obviously didn't tell me much about you," Fareeha said. "I shouldn't have jumped to my own conclusions so early."

"We both took each other off guard today," Angela said with a broad smile. "I guess we are even, yez?"

"I guess so," Fareeha agreed with a grin. She indicated ahead with a stretched arm. "Lead on, Doctor Ziegler."

"Pleaze. Call me Angela," the doctor responded.

"Okay. Lead on Angela."

Angela nodded and the two resumed their trip to the laboratory. After a few seconds of silence Fareeha spoke up again, a rather solemn tone to her voice.

"Look... Angela. I have a fair idea given what my mother said the reasons why she is getting me to spend time with you. Like I said, she didn't tell me much about you. At least not about your background, age, appearance, et cetera. But she did give me a rundown of the type of person you are. At least in her mind."

"I zee," Angela responded, just walking and looking ahead. She didn't want to make Fareeha feel uncomfortable or pressured by looking at her. Fareeha would no doubt tell her what she has on her mind and it'd probably be easier on her if Angela did nothing to make her doubt anything. If she was like her mother she could be straight up and brutally honest sometimes.

"She painted you in a very positive light. I even got a sense that she kind of idolized you in a way," Fareeha continued. "That's rare for my mother, so I mean no offense at all with what I'm about to say. But you can't just change my opinion of things and make me change my mind about where I want to take my life. If you're going to have me around you just so you can try and indoctrinate me into my mother's way of thinking, it's well... it's not going to happen."

Angela stopped in her tracks and waited until Fareeha stopped as well. She turned to face the young Amari woman and gave her a slight smile.

"Fareeha," she said first in a way that she wanted to sound respectful and like they were on even ground. "I'm not here for any agenda and I'm not going to try and force anything on you at all. You are your own perzon and I'm not going to zpend time with you to make you do zomething you don't want to do. All I'm going to do is zpend time with you, show you what I do, talk with you and tell you about myzelf and why I do what I do. You are here to learn from me and make your own judgments, not to be brainwashed into a zertain way of thinking. Not by me, nor by your mother. I'm juzt here to try and be a guide and give you my own perzpective on my own experiences and why I am the type of perzon that I am and why I do what I do. And I do what I do becauze I choose to do it, not because anybody forzed me into it."

Angela reached up and placed a hand on Fareeha's shoulder softly then looked straight into her deep brown eyes.

"You are Fareeha Amari. You're not Ana Amari, and you're not Angela Ziegler. You have your own destiny, and you shall find it yourzelf. All your mother and I can do iz give you options, choices, advice and wisdom. The rezt is up to you."

Angela squeezed Fareeha's shoulder and gave her a warm smile before turning and resuming the journey to her lab. Fareeha stood there for a moment in thought, then found herself smiling a little herself before she continued following the doctor. Fareeha wasn't sure exactly what it was yet, but she had a gut feeling that she was going to like this Angela Ziegler.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela spent about an hour with Fareeha telling her about herself and what she did for Overwatch, and she was pleasantly surprised to see that Fareeha was not only listening but actually interested in what she had to say. Angela deliberately kept speak of Fareeha's mother to a minimum in hopes that by not mentioning Ana during their conversations that Fareeha could relax a little more and they could bond a little on their own merits rather than both being linked only by the shadow cast by the older Amari woman. There was a brief link when Angela commented on Fareeha's Overwatch jacket and noted that she had it despite not actually being a member and Fareeha explained that it had once belonged to Ana and had been passed onto her several years back. Fareeha seemed rather upbeat about it and followed up with an unrelated question though, so Angela was glad that she dodged a possible bullet there.

Eventually Angela switched on her main console and up flashed the holographic image of her current prototype. She hadn't intended to show Fareeha that, particularly since it was still a work in progress, but the image immediately captured the Egyptian woman's keen eyes.

"Wait! What was that?" Fareeha asked, her voice dripping with curiosity.

Angela went back and displayed the image again. "A prototype. Or at leazt the schematics for one."

Fareeha got up from her seat, placing the tea Angela had given her on the table beside her without even looking at it, and yet still placing it perfectly in the saucer without so much as a wobble. Her large eyes were transfixed on the slowly rotating orange 3D image before her and she approached carefully and reached up with one hand tentatively. The her hand passed through the image as it extended and a small smile came to Fareeha's lips. Angela just looked on with a warm smile as she saw the almost childlike wonder on Fareeha's face. It reminded her of a photograph she'd seen in Ana's quarters of Ana and Fareeha with some of the Overwatch veterans from about a decade ago. The young Fareeha in that image had a very similar expression from Angela's memory.

"It's beautiful," Fareeha said. "You intend to wear this I take it?"

"That's the idea," Angela said as she walked around the other side of the terminal. "I'm hoping that zis will make me more efficient when helping people in the field."

"These things on the back are wings, right?" Fareeha said excitedly. Angela gave a petite nod. "You intend to fly with this suit?" Fareeha followed up with.

"That's the idea," Angela said. "It's one of a few conceptz I've come up with, but I'm not sure how it will work from a practical standpoint. The wingz have to be light, yet ztrong. I've also toyed with the idea of rocket and jet propulsion."

Angela leaned over and the image altered to show a similar concept, but with the wings replaced with more angular ones with engines attached to them. "The problem iz the weight, the noise and the fuel conzumption. It's juzt not practical for what I want."

"And you're working on this right now?" Fareeha asked hopefully.

"It iz my main focus at the moment, yez," Angela nodded as she switched it back to the most up-to-date design. "It's kind of a perzonal pet project of mine, but it haz full backing from Ztrike Commander Morrison and your mother."

Fareeha bit her bottom lip as her eyes danced over the image again and she quickly sidled around the console to Angela and took the doctor's hands in hers. Angela was taken aback somewhat by Fareeha's forthright physical contact but didn't flinch or back away as the young Amari woman looked into her eyes with large pupils glistening with eagerness.

"You have to let me help you with this Angela," Fareeha said almost as if she was pleading. "Please let me help with this?"

Angela smiled and squeezed Fareeha's hands gently back. "If courze Fareeha," Angela said. "I waz hoping to let you obzerve my work on it anyway, but zome actual help and input would be much appreciated."

"Thank you!" Fareeha said and Angela found herself squeezed in a firm hug for a few seconds. "This would mean a lot to me," Fareeha added once she'd disengaged from Angela. Angela rose an eyebrow and looked at Fareeha sideways.

"Why are you zo interezted in helping me develop thiz zuit?" Angela queried with a slight smirk. She was curious as to why Fareeha was so infatuated with her prototype.

"You'll be able to fly Angela," Fareeha said as if the answer was simple and obvious. "To soar through the air on majestic wings, the whole world beneath you."

"I take it that appeals to you quite a deal?" Angela pressed.

"Have you ever been up there?" Fareeha asked genuinely. "I don't mean inside a plane or helicopter or anything like that. I mean up there, with the fresh open air all around you?"

"Not really," Angela answered honestly.

"It's the most wonderful thing," Fareeha said. "I've been hand gliding and parachuting before. I wanted to try one of those wing suits but mother wouldn't let me. I might have to do that now that I'm eighteen and she can't stop me any more. But the point is that it's so... so..."

Fareeha seemed to struggle to find the right words. "Liberating?" Angela asked.

"Yes!" Fareeha said with a click of her fingers. "You just feel so free up there. You look down and feel like you can deal with anything. You become confident, almost fearless."

Fareeha's gaze returned to the hologram and she reached out to touch it, knowing full well her hand would pass through it again. "I've always wanted to fly, even when I was a kid. I mean to actually, really fly. And with this you'll be able to." She looked at Angela. "I want to help you do this."

"Then I would be honored to have you aboard," Angela beamed back.

Fareeha smiled and she seemed to blush. She was about to open her mouth to speak when the base communications hailing bleep sounded.

"Doctor Ziegler," an artificial voice said. "Incoming audio transmission."

"Prozeed," Angela responded.

There was another bleep and a deep, exuberant male voice with a thick German accent boomed through the speakers. "I have reason to believe that a certain Fareeha Amari is on station right now and probably in your lab Doctor," it said. "Is my intel correct?"

"Uncle Wilhelm!" Fareeha said with a broad grin. "Yes. Yes, I'm here!"

"Aaaaah! It is good to hear you voice child!" Reinhardt's recognizable voice said. "You mother and some of the rest of us have just returned home for the day. Join us in the cafeteria if you may!"

Fareeha looked to Angela and the Swiss woman just chuckled and smiled. "There's nothing here zat can't wait. We'll both go. Come on."

Fareeha almost seemed to race off, clearly keen to meet her old friends. Or perhaps more accurately her family. It did seem like she was part of the family. Angela hoped as she followed Fareeha that one day she would be considered truly part of the family here too. She had done so much for them already and felt more than welcome amongst the group. But she was still "the new girl" in a lot of ways, and her opinions weren't always shared by everybody in the organization. As soon as they entered the cafeteria Fareeha ran into the very wide open arms of Reinhardt Wilhelm who scooped her up as if she were still a little girl. Fareeha was soon surrounded by Torbjörn, Gabriel and others until Angela could only see the top of the Amari woman's head. Angela couldn't help but smile at the warm reunion happening before her, but then it dawned on her that there was one key figure she didn't see amongst the Overwatch greeters.

"Hey," a familiar voice said from Angela's left. And there was the missing party.

"Ana," Angela said with a smile. "Zhouldn't you be with the others?"

"I'll have time to spend with Fareeha," Ana said. "I figure she should enjoy the company of the others for now. She hasn't seen most of them for almost two years now. No need for me to spoil things for her."

"You wouldn't zpoil them," Angela consoled. "Zhe loves you."

"I know," Ana said. "But we haven't been on the best of terms lately. No need to add fuel to the fire."

A distinctive laugh rose up from the center of the crowd. "You hear that?" Ana asked Angela with a smile. "You wouldn't have if I'd been there right now."

"You're too hard on yourzelf Ana," Angela said. "And perhaps on her too."

"She already has you on her side then does she?" Ana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be zo zilly!" Angela frowned. "I'm not taking zides on this. There zhouldn't be sides to take. I'm just zaying that your daughter is a zmart, caring and idealistic young woman. And fiercely independent and ztubborn. Like somebody else I know."

"Hah!" Ana laughed back. "You've got me there."

"Zhe just wants to help like you do," Angela said and she looked towards the group in the distance. "Like they all do."

"She shouldn't have to share that burden," Ana said with a sigh, leaning against the wall at her back and crossing her arms. "I chose to do this so that she wouldn't have to. What's the point in taking a bullet for somebody if they're just going to grab a gun and shoot themselves anyway?"

"Perhaps I zhouldn't have brought this up right now," Angela said sheepishly.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have!" Ana snapped back with a glower. She then shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry Angela. I didn't mean to snap like that. It's not your fault, I shouldn't take it out on you."

"I'm zorry too," Angela said. "I zhouldn't have pressed the issue. I'm zure you'll work things out."

"With your help, hopefully I can," Ana said as she looked across the room to see Fareeha arm-wrestling with Torbjörn while the others cheered around them. Mercy looked on too and only then realized how well toned Fareeha's arms were, perhaps even more so than her mother was. Fareeha was by no means as bulky as Torbjörn or Reinhardt in the arm department by a long shot, but she looked stronger than most women Angela had seen. Not grotesquely so as she maintained the look of a woman still.

"Look Ana, I can zhow Fareeha a path to follow," Angela stated. "But I can't force her to take it. And I wouldn't even if I could."

"I know," Ana said with a solemn nod. "I just hope maybe she can learn from you and realize that there are ways you can still help those in need without having to take lives. I may not be able to stop her from wanting to be like some of them, but I can at least try to stop her from becoming like me."

"I'm zorry to zay this but... I think you're already too late for that," Angela told Ana bluntly. "Zhe is already so much like you Ana. When we first met I thought zhe was you stepping through a time machine. The more I spoke with her, the more of you I zaw in her."

Ana turned to Angela and the Swiss doctor expected to see anger, but instead it looked like sadness or regret was plastered across Ana's features.

"It's not a bad thing Ana," Angela said, placing an hand on Ana's shoulder and trying to sound as warm and earnest as she could. "You are the mozt wonderful perzon I have ever met. You cannot tell me that Fareeha rezembling that is a bad thing."

Ana blushed and looked away, then gazed back at Fareeha and the others. She managed a smile and looked back at Angela. Dr. Ziegler tried to look reassuring as she returned a smile but Ana's faltered.

"I... I need some time to think about things," Ana said with a sigh. "But... thanks. You've given me some things to consider."

Ana turned to leave but Angela placed a hand on the Egyptian soldier's shoulder, causing her to stop.

"Perhaps between the two of us we can work together and prepare Fareeha for the path zhe has chosen better," Angela suggested. "If you push her away zhe may chooze to do what zhe wants anyway, but not be prepared to deal with it. But if you zupport her, even if you don't fully approve of it, you'll at least still have each other and zhe'll be able to cope with what's to come better."

There was a moment of silence before Ana simply answered "we'll talk later" and walked out of the cafeteria. Angela sighed and looked back to the laughter going on behind her. The corners of her mouth curled up for a moment before she gave a bittersweet glance directly at Fareeha and turned away to head back to her lab. Now was time for Fareeha to spend with her family, and Angela wasn't quite part of that yet. When Fareeha was good and ready Angela knew she would return to her to help with the suit. Angela wasn't sure what it was but as she walked through the corridors back to continue her work she felt rather more lonely than she had before. Angela was used to working alone a lot of the time, but something about spending the last few hours with Fareeha had made her current absence result in a strangely empty feeling. Angela found she was looking forward to when Fareeha would next grace her presence and she wasn't sure why. She wondered if it was something to do with the strong force of personality that seemed to glow from Ana's daughter that had hit Angela when they'd first met.

Angela was pleasantly surprised when the chime to her door rang less than an hour later and it was Fareeha who walked in with a friendly grin.

"Sorry I abandoned you there at the cafeteria Doctor Zieg- Uh... Angela," she apologized.

"That's quite okay," Angela responded. "I underztand the want to catch up with your old friends after all this time."

"You should have joined us," Fareeha said as she took a seat in the chair she had been using earlier that day. "You'd have been more than welcome."

"I didn't want to interrupt. I'm not quite as tight-knit as the otherz are yet. Perhapz with time I zhall be."

"I saw you speaking with mother," Fareeha said. "I take it she distanced herself on purpose too?"

"Zhe didn't want to ruin your reunion," Angela nodded. "Zhe said there'd be a time for you two to talk, but that wazn't it."

"I appreciate it," Fareeha admitted, a tinge of regret in her voice. "She would have been more than welcome though. Just as long as she didn't raise any of the issues that are going on between us. She just needed to be 'one of the boys' so to speak and she'd have been fine."

"Zhe wanted to play it zafe I think," Angela said. "I'm zure you understand."

"Yeah. I do. It was fun to see the gang again. Who knows how many chances I'll have while I'm here, they're always being called off for this, that or the other!"

"I could be too keep in mind," Angela said forwardly. "Don't think that becauze I don't fire the guns that I don't get taken along. That's what this zuit is for."

"But you don't like to go out there, do you?" Fareeha asked.

"Yez and no," Angela said. "I'd prefer that I didn't have to. But if theze things are going to happen, then I'm more than glad that I can try to help out in whatever way I can."

"Mother says something quite similar," Fareeha said with downcast eyes. She looked back up at Angela. "I can see why she chose you to be my mentor here. Your ideals are very much alike. And if you don't mind me saying this, but you seem wise beyond your years."

"Thank you," Angela said with reddened cheeks. "You too are very mature for a woman who has not long left high zchool."

"Most girls my age don't understand the world," Fareeha said with a frown. "It's not entirely their fault, they didn't have the advantages I did thanks to mother and Overwatch. But their problems are so small and petty, yet they act like the world is collapsing around them. They don't know that it very well could, but not for any of the reasons they care about."

"It muzt be hard to feel distanced from your peers like that?" Angela said.

"If you could call them 'peers' given the circumstances," Fareeha answered with a somewhat self-deprecating smirk. "But yeah... it's tough sometimes. But then I just get over it. That isn't a real problem. What Overwatch deals with are the real problems."

"Don't diminish things that bother you too much," Angela warned. "Zmall problems may seem inzignificant compared to larger global issues that effect uz all, but they are like bee ztings. One iz merely an annoyance, but too many at once ignored can he fatal."

Fareeha leaned back and looked at Angela with a broad smile. "Like I said... wise beyond your years," she said with a wink.

Angela laughed, blushing a little at the same time. Fareeha sat up straighter and clapped her hands. "So when are we going to get started on your suit?"

"You're here to ztart that already?" Angela asked with dismay. "I thought you were juzt here for a quick chat before going back to zpend time with your old friends again?"

"I only have a month and a half to spend here before I have to get ready for service," Fareeha said. "I want to get as much of this into my schedule as possible."

"You seem almost more into thiz thing that I am!" Angela laughed as she walked over to the console to bring up the data.

"Hey, if you're not going to build and use that flying suit fast enough then I will!" Fareeha said with a wink.

The two laughed together before they began their first session working together on what would come to be known as Angela's Valkyrie swift-response suit. Neither knew at the time that it wouldn't be the only thing the two would be building together over the next few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela and Fareeha spent a lot of time together over the following days and weeks, and it didn't take long for Angela to start feeling uncomfortable around the young Egyptian woman. The problem was that it wasn't an entirely unpleasant discomfort, and more of a mixed bag of conflicting feelings that emerged more and more over time. Fareeha was a striking beauty, much like her mother was, but without being worn down with age and experience. It wasn't that Angela thought Ana was too old to be beautiful, as she not only felt that the older Amari was extremely attractive but that she'd aged remarkably well. Ana's lifestyle had afforded her the body, stamina and fitness level of that of a woman half her age. The difference was Fareeha was still bright-eyed and full of idealistic enthusiasm. Time and duty and years of the burdens upon Ana's shoulders had diminished a good deal of that. Fareeha had a vitality that was almost infectious.

Fareeha became very friendly very fast too. Aside from the fact that she'd squeezed Angela in a big hug on the first day they'd met when she agreed to let her help her with her current project Fareeha was not shy about physical contact or working closely with Angela. She wore an exotic perfume that tickled Angela's nostrils whenever she came close, and Fareeha had the most fetching smile she'd flash Angela now and then when things were going well. As the days went by and they spent more time together little moments began to happen that made Angela feel both apprehensive but yet slightly exhilarated as well. First it was little glances she caught Fareeha making towards her, then the little compliments came. They were subtle quips here and there praising Angela's intelligence, grace, wisdom and even appearance. They could have been simple flatteries and nothing more, but sometimes Fareeha's cheeks would redden and her eyelashes would flutter before the subject quickly changed. Angela would blush herself and she couldn't help but find Fareeha's actions adorable, especially given that the Amari girl seemed to have such a strong, dominant personality otherwise.

Fareeha seemed to gradually get closer to Angela physically as well, as the glances increased in frequency. The Egyptian girl's fragrance of choice tingled Angela's senses more and more, each time making her heart beat a little in her chest. Now and then she'd look to the source and Fareeha was just looking at her and their eyes would seem to lock for a moment before they resumed what they were doing. It made Angela feel both giddy and guilty. She shouldn't be letting this girl have such an effect on her. She was already involved with somebody, and that somebody was the girl's mother of all people. But Fareeha didn't make things easy for Angela, and as time went on they became harder still. Little touches here and there began to follow. Fareeha would drape an arm over Angela's shoulder now and then when they were working closely, or casually lean her head against her shoulder. Angela would ask Fareeha to pass her things and she noticed Fareeha's fingers would gently stroke against her own before the item was relinquished. Their eyes would meet now and then and by the time they were a week into their partnership Angela could see there was a definite hunger in Fareeha's eyes and compliments had reached borderline flirting. All the while Angela felt more guilty, yet more thrilled, and then guilty again because she was thrilled.

Nine days after Fareeha had joined her came a question from the Amari girl. "Do you mind if I ask if you have a boyfriend at the moment?"

Angela looked up from a small curved piece of carbon fiber-esque material she was working on that would hopefully be part of her suit's shoulder. Fareeha was leaning on the bench across from her, a hopeful and curious look on her face above a rather pleasant view of her ample cleavage from Angela's perspective. The doctor blushed a little, not sure where any answers she could make would steer this line of questioning.

"No. No boyfriend right now," Angela said. She returned her attention to the task at hand in vein hopes that the questions would end there, but knowing they probably wouldn't.

"Okay," Fareeha said. There was a brief silence. "Any... girlfriend then?"

Angela wasn't sure how to answer that. She'd promised Ana to let her be the one to break the news to Fareeha, but she didn't want to lie to the girl either.

"Zort of," Angela answered awkwardly. "It's... it's complicated."

"Things not working out?" Fareeha asked, and then she gasped. "Sorry, I shouldn't pry! I sometimes say things before my brain has had time to ascertain whether they should be said."

"Our relationzhip is... kind of a zecret," Angela said. "Zo as not to make things too complicated. Being part of Overwatch and all that."

"I see," Fareeha said, sounding rather disappointed. "Well... whoever she is, she is a very lucky woman to have somebody like you."

Angela looked up and she swore she could see something shining at the base of Fareeha's eyes. The Amari girl blinked rapidly and stood up straight, clearing her throat. "I-I-I'm hungry," she stuttered. "I might get something to eat from the cafeteria. Would you like anything?"

"Juzt a piece of fruit," Angela said, trying to smile for Fareeha's benefit. "Anything will do. Zurprise me."

"Okay," Fareeha said, her voice distant and gaze unfocused. "I'll be back soon."

Fareeha trotted out the door and Angela couldn't help but sigh. She felt a little sick in the stomach. The poor girl was crushing on her and she'd basically shot her down. Perhaps it was for the best though. It wasn't going to go anywhere, it couldn't. Not when she was with Ana.

But things are never that simple. Fareeha returned with some food and the two continued their work for the rest of the day, but it was different. There were no more glances, no more touches and any jokes were a little forced. Fareeha was very serious and just concentrated on the work. It wasn't the same and Angela didn't feel as happy working with Fareeha for the rest of that day compared to the time they'd shared up until then.

Angela went to Ana's quarters that night, feeling the need to simply spend some time with her. They hadn't had many private moments lately since Ana had spent a good deal of her time off-base on a series of covert operation missions in northern Africa. Thankfully nothing Mercy had to attend, which had given her the spare time she needed to work on her project with Fareeha. Ana had missed Angela and insisted they have dinner in her quarters. They each spoke about what they were doing, but Angela didn't mention Fareeha's obvious crush and what happened today and just focused on the positive aspects.

After dinner and hours of conversation Ana asked Angela to stay with her that night. Angela agreed and quickly discovered that she wasn't the only one feeling a little pent up sexual frustration. For Angela being around Fareeha so much was an exercise in pushing down feelings and not giving into temptations, while Ana had spent almost a week out in the field without much human contact aside from distant figures in her scope and the odd radio transmission. The two made passionate love that night, and Angela found herself gasping at one instant for more than one reason when for a few moments in the darkness she looked down as Ana's face was buried between her thighs and she swore it was not Ana's face but Fareeha's that she saw. Angela's eyes widened at the trick of the eye and the experience sent her over the edge a little sooner than she normally would have been. Ana crawled up beside Angela and snuggled against her.

"Well... you didn't last long tonight," Ana teased.

"It had been a while zince we'd made love. I guess I waz overdue," Angela answered with a wry smile.

Ana drifted off in Angela's arms with a contented grin soon later, but Angela stay awoke, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed of the thing that had made her climax that evening. Images of Fareeha's face flashed through her mind's eye, while phantom whispers of her voice drifted through her mind's ear like leaves on the wind. It was hard for Angela to deny that the daughter of her lover was having a profound effect on her, somehow even more so now that she'd inadvertently rejected her intentions. She at the very least needed to mend the damage and have Fareeha return to her usual plucky, enthusiastic self, but she had no idea how.

The next morning Angela was quickly restless in her lab and she checked the time and realized that Fareeha hadn't shown up yet. For the past nine days Fareeha had been there at almost nine o'clock on the dot, but it was now twenty past nine and there was no sign of her. Angela knew that after breakfast Fareeha would often hit the gym for about an hour so she wondered if the Amari girl was still there. She decided to find out and headed there where she found Fareeha on a treadmill, furiously running at quite a pace. Something seemed to catch in the back of Angela's throat and her heartbeat quickened as she looked on, this being the first time she'd actually seen Fareeha working out. The Egyptian beauty wore a pair of very small shorts and a sports bra that both clung to her every contour. Her generous chest swayed and danced with every step while her skin glistened with beads of sweat. Angela tried to push back how the sight was making her feel as she approached the woman.

"I waz wondering where you were Fareeha," Angela said with concern. "You are normally already in my lab by thiz time."

Fareeha pressed some buttons on the treadmill to slow it to a halt and stepped off, looking rather sheepish. "Sorry Angela. I guess time got away from me," she apologized.

Angela tried not to look at Fareeha's bare and toned stomach as the girl walked towards her, then also had to avoid looking at the tiny bumps at the tip of her breasts. Angela quickly grabbed a towel from the bench nearby and tossed it to Fareeha, who caught it and started mopping her brow.

"It's okay Fareeha," Angela said. "You are under no obligationz to help me. I juzt thought you were really into our project."

"I am," Fareeha defended. "I just... have some things on my mind at the moment."

Fareeha took a step forward, but then made a sound of pain and faltered, almost falling down. Angela went to catch the Egyptian, but stopped as Fareeha braced herself against a wall. "I'm okay," she said with a wince. "I think I just pulled a muscle in my leg or something."

"Zit down," Angela said. "I'll help you."

Fareeha gave Angela a slightly dismayed look and Angela smirked and raised one eyebrow. "I am a doctor you know."

"Of course," Fareeha said and she sat down on the bench. Angela got closer and knelt in front of her.

"Where doez it hurt?" Angela queried. Fareeha indicated where the pain ran through her left thigh and Angela reached down and began to massage the muscles there. Fareeha jumped a little at the contact, but Angela told her to "relax" and the young Amari woman remembered again that Mercy was a doctor just trying to help. She couldn't help but blush at the feeling though, especially when Angela looked up to her and smiled. Angela found her heart beating quicker again as she saw the look in Fareeha's eyes, and it was hard to deny that rubbing the girl's bare thigh felt good. Something deep within her wanted to keep going, rubbing higher and higher, until she reached...

Angela stopped before her thoughts could go too far, standing up again. "It zhould be fine," she said with a slight stammer. "Juzt don't push yourself too hard. You zhould have a zhower and then come to my lab. Aside from continuing our work on the zuit I have zome ointments there that will help with the pain."

"Okay," Fareeha said in a somewhat distant manner. "I'll... be there soon."

Angela nodded and returned to her laboratory, and sure enough about twenty minutes later Fareeha showed up, all cleaned and dressed in new clothes. Unlike her usual visits to the lab though this time Fareeha was wearing another pair of small athletic shorts. Angela had to divert her eyes from Fareeha's beautiful thighs to meet her face and she hoped her cheeks weren't too red. "I didn't realize that my lab waz that warm," Angela quipped in hopes that it would explain her wandering eyes had Fareeha noticed.

"You mentioned some ointments I could rub into my thigh," Fareeha said. "I figured long pants would get in the way."

"Oh! Of courze," Angela said and she walked over to a wall cabinet and retrieved the medicinal creams. "Here you are."

As she handed them to Fareeha the girl sat down in her usual seat and looked from the items to Angela. "Any directions or recommendations?"

"Rub it into the location of the pain until it haz been abzorbed by the zkin," Angela instructed.

"Could... you demonstrate?" Fareeha asked with reddened cheeks and an uneven voice.

Angela could tell what Fareeha was doing, but somehow she decided to go along with it anyway. She wasn't sure if it was because part of her thought this could get Fareeha to perk back up or whether deep down she wanted to do it for her own selfish reasons. Perhaps even a mixture of both. In either case, without saying a word, Angela opened the lid of the ointment jar and scooped out a dollop of the cream in the tips of her fingers. Angela and Fareeha's eyes met, breaking contact for a brief moment as Angela knelt down and shifted her attention to where the cream had to be put. She began to rub in circular motions as their eyes locked once more, and she could swear she heard a muffled moan from deep in Fareeha's throat just before the girl bit into her bottom lip and her gaze seemed to deepen. Angela found herself seeming to get lost in Fareeha's eyes, like they were putting her into a hypnotic trance. Reason seemed to strike the doctor with force though, and she pulled her eyes away and took one of Fareeha's hands to place it where hers had been.

"Keep rubbing there," Angela said with fluttering eyelashes, and she turned away to return to her work. With her back to Fareeha she missed the curious expression that swept across Fareeha's features, and the sly smirk and reddened cheeks that followed it. Fareeha finished following Angela's instructions then joined her at the console to resume their undertaking.

Angela was largely pleased with how things went from there. Fareeha seemed to return to normal again for the most part, albeit perhaps a little less overt with her affections. She would still compliment Angela, still touch her now and then and she still gave her little glances, but they seemed a little more reserved than they had been at the height of Fareeha's friendliness towards her before the infamous "girlfriend" question. Angela had come to the conclusion that Fareeha was still interested in her, but had perhaps accepted that she was with somebody else, but that they could still be friends and the odd flirty behavior was harmless so long as they both knew it.

Two weeks had rolled around by the time a major hurdle was solved: how to allow Angela to fly without sacrificing strength and lightness. Fareeha had triggered the concept when she posed the notion that perhaps Angela didn't need to fly so much as glide, and she wondered whether the suit could almost act like a kite and somehow be pulled up into the air by another means whereby Angela could then control her gliding once she was airborne. This concept put Angela on a roll as she quickly worked out that she could use a device that could lock her onto targets in order to pull her along, while hard light technology could be used to create light and effective wings that could never be damaged and could be easily summoned or dismissed at will as she needed them. It wasn't long until the theories became practical, and with some help from Torbjörn's workshop it was only another week before Angela and Fareeha had the first real prototype of the suit completed.

Angela look at the items that made up the suit before her and then to Fareeha. She was about to ask the Egyptian woman to help her with something, but she wasn't sure it was a good idea. While Fareeha had toned back her affections lately the past few weeks still hadn't been easy on Angela. She had woke up gasping on at least three of those nights after having erotic dreams about Fareeha, and one some nights when Ana wasn't there to help her tend to her basic needs she had plunged her own fingers between her legs and brought herself to climax with thoughts of being with the girl. She had hoped that would be enough for her and that mere dreams and fantasies would do, but working along side Fareeha every day while mostly a blessing was also a curse. But the fact was she was probably going to need somebody to help her get into the suit, and Fareeha seemed the only natural choice.

"I'm going to need your help getting into thiz," Angela said straightforwardly, deliberately trying to sound formal.

"Sure," Fareeha nodded. "Happy to help. I can't wait to test this out."

Angela locked the door to her lab and began to disrobe in front of Fareeha, an action that immediately made the Amari woman go bright red before she looked away out of courtesy. Almost everything came off of Angela too, until only her panties remained. Fareeha audibly gasped when Angela asked her to approach her as she stood there almost completely nude. Fareeha's eyes roamed up and down Angela's porcelain skin and perfect curves, hanging on her pink-tipped breasts for a little too long before sliding up her elegant, slender throat to finally meet her crystal blue eyes. Angela's cheeks pinkened as they meet Fareeha's and she lifted one slender leg to slide it into what appeared to be a mass of light brown material. As Angela slipped it up one leg and then the other, Fareeha could see it cling to her supple body and conform to her lithe form. A closer inspection revealed a silky looking material with a diamond-like pattern on it. Angela pulled it up over her rear to her stomach then turned away from Fareeha and looked at her over her shoulder.

"Zis is the bodyzpocking I must wear underneath," she explained. This particular article of clothing had been devised by her early on before Fareeha had become part of the project. "It zhould prevent any chafing, pinching and the like and ztop me from getting to zweaty in this. It's made of a zpecial material that allows the zkin to breath ztill and it is more cuzhioning than its thickness would imply."

Fareeha was just dumbstruck as Angela explained and pulled the suit up both arms and over her shoulders. "Could you pleaze zip me up?" Angela asked. It took Fareeha a moment co come to her senses and ignore the fact that the garment looked practically painted on before she approached and shakily ran her fingers up from the small of Angela's back to the base of her neck. From here things were easier for Fareeha to deal with, but at the same time every move Angela seemed to make was elegant and indirectly, unintentionally sexual. The way she pulled the gloves on, the way she arched her back and legs as she slipped the knee-high boots on. Even the way she twisted at the waist to help attach the front and back half of the suit and the skirt-like armor pieces on her hips. About the only time Angela didn't make putting clothes on look just as teasing as taking them off was when Fareeha had to attach the wings on her back, and that's only because Angela just had to stand there straight and let her do it.

"How do I look?" she said with a twirl when Fareeha had stepped back after attaching the final piece.

"Like a super hero," Fareeha said in awe. "And an angel. All you need is the halo."

"Now we juzt have to hope that it works as good as it looks," Angela said, and she looked back over her shoulder as the hard-light projected feathers game to life with a glow and a faint whirring sound.

The two went outside into one of Overwatch's training and testing facilities. It was an all purpose training yard essentially, with various robots and other targets to test one's prowess with weapons, walls to climb, crates to use as cover, stack or leap across. There were buildings and walkways, ramps and stairs. Everything one would need to test anything for a mission. Angela took Fareeha to one of the taller buildings and they both stacked some crates to get onto the roof. Angela pointed to another building rooftop in the distance. It wasn't too far away, probably less than a hundred meters in distance. She told Fareeha to go there and that she planned to try and glide from this rooftop to that one. While the one she was on was taller there wasn't a great deal of height difference, so Angela would need to make sure she could maintain altitude for a good while at least if she wanted to make it.

"Will you be okay?" Fareeha asked. "What if it doesn't work and you fall."

"Zometimes you have to have faith Fareeha," Angela said with a broad smile. "And bezides, it won't take long for an emergency crew to get here zhould the worst happen."

"Okay. Good luck," Fareeha said, giving Angela a quick hug. She hesitated a moment, as if she were going to do something else, but then instead let go of Angela and scrambled back down off the roof. When Fareeha was on the other side she waved across and Angela took a deep breath, steeled herself and with a slight running jump launched herself off the rooftop. For a moment she swore her heart stopped, but she didn't fall. The wings opened as planned and she glided gracefully high above the training area below her and towards a cheering Fareeha in the distance. She smiled broadly, only now starting to realize what Fareeha had been talking about when it came to flying. The whole experience was magical, but seemed to be over too soon. Before Angela knew it she touched down upon the other rooftop where Fareeha rushed to steady her in case she couldn't break or went too far. Like almost everything else Angela did though her landing was graceful and elegant.

"We did it Fareeha! We actually did it!" Angela burst excitedly. "The zuit works! It actually flies!"

"Congratulations! That was awesome Angela!" Fareeha said, hugging the Swiss woman.

"I've never felt so alive!" Angela said. "Oh Fareeha! Thank you, thank you!"

Angela didn't know why she did what she did next, but on impulse she grasped the Egyptian girl's cheeks softly between her hands then leaned in and pressed her lips to Fareeha's. Fareeha let out a surprised squeal as Angela planted a very forceful kiss on her and both women pulled away with wide eyes of shock at what happened. Angela brought her fingers up to her lips, her face turning bright red.

"Oh my God!" Angela said with a gasp. "I'm zo zorry Fareeha! I don't know why I did that!"

"It's... it's okay Angela," Fareeha said, brushing some of her dark hair behind one ear as her own cheeks flushed. "It's quite alright. You were just caught up in the moment I'm sure."

"Yez. That muzt be it," Angela said awkwardly. "Come. Perhapz we zhould get down from here before anything else happens while I'm giddy with glee. I'll get out of this zuit and we can celebrate."

Angela turned away and began to get down off the rooftop as Fareeha looked on. She touched her fingers to her lips softly, a smile coming to her mouth as she did. Angela didn't see the look of mischievous desire in Fareeha's eyes or hear the chuckle that followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Two ambitious young women returned to a laboratory, their minds racing with ideas and their senses on fire. On one hand was Dr. Angela Ziegler whose gray matter sparked beneath blonde flowing locks with scientific possibilities, fantasies of braving danger to save lives on wings of light and how improvements and further scientific advancements in the field of medicine could be made thanks to their successful prototype test. On the other was Fareeha Amari who looked at the enlivened doctor and had completely different ideas and senses on fire. Angela didn't seem to notice the way Fareeha looked at her with an almost predatory glance, too focused on their test flight and what it could mean. As the Egyptian girl began to slowly help her remove the pieces of armor one by one Angela rattled on and on about what the suit and their accomplishment could mean for medical science, saving lives and Overwatch. She missed the burning fire in the other woman's eyes, the significant glances, the tongue sliding across an upper lip slowly in anticipation. Fareeha was interested in the project and saving lives for sure, but at this moment she had a far more personal interest and something else stimulated her senses.

Angela was just starting to calm down and come back down to earth before Fareeha made her first move. The Swiss woman slipped off the last piece of armor and turned around to the Egyptian girl to allow her tight body stocking to be removed. Fareeha obliged, swallowing loudly to coat a seemingly dry throat before she ran her fingers down the center of Angela's back and exposed a line of pale pearly skin beneath. Fareeha moved her hands back up to Angela's shoulder and proceeded to peel the garment off of them before she ran her palms and fingers down and across Angela's bare back. The blonde European gasped slightly at the touch, a tingle being sent down her spine that made her shudder slightly.

"You have such beautiful, soft skin," Fareeha lilted.

Angela found a warmth come to her cheeks. "Th-th-thank you," she managed to get out.

Angela then gasped even louder as she felt a soft, warm and slightly moist sensation on the back of her left shoulder, along with a more subtle tickle across the back of her neck and cheek. A tiny wet smacking sound emanated from the behind her left ear and she felt another shiver and warmth run through her as it landed again slightly lower.

"Fareeha!" Angela managed to get out in a breathy whisper. She sounded surprised and annoyed, but also like other emotions were threatening to overwhelm them. "Wh-what are you doing?"

There was a pleasant moan from behind Angela as a third kiss was placed on her upper back. "Something I have wanted to do for weeks," Fareeha said with a hungry hiss. "Something I can no longer resist."

Angela started to turn her head, opening her mouth to say something. The words caught in her throat before they could even form one word however as Fareeha's soft lips pressed into the side of her slender neck. Angela started to make a pleasant moan, but then stopped herself and cleared her throat. "Fareeha... no..." she began. "We zhouldn't do this."

"But I can't help myself," Fareeha said, and she ran her tongue up the left of Angela's neck until it touched the blonde roots just behind the Swiss woman's ear. "I've fallen for you Dr. Ziegler," Fareeha whispered.

Fareeha bit gently on the doctor's left earlobe, making the woman groan in a mix of pleasure and protest. Her hands in the meantime slid up to where the edge of Angela's opened bodysuit were, right at where shoulder became upper arm. Fareeha's fingers slid between fabric and skin and she gently slid the material down Angela's slender arms. As the clothing descended it peeled at the front from Angela's soft and prominent breasts, stopping just as the woman's navel appeared. Fareeha pressed herself into Angela and as the doctor turned her head slightly more to look back over her shoulder at the Egyptian beauty with one sapphire eye, Fareeha placed a kiss on her blight pink cheek.

"This is wrong," Angela said breathily, her conviction not as strong as she wanted it to be. "I'm with zomebody. I zhouldn't be doing this."

Fareeha smiled and kissed Angela's jaw as her arms wrapped around Angela's stomach and she pulled her body against Angela's back to squeeze them together. Angela gasped again as she felt Fareeha's breasts press into her bare back at around the same time as the Egyptian's hands raised up to cup her own in them. Angela looked down at her bosom with wide eyes and Fareeha drew in her fingers again to squeeze the firm, pliant orbs. Fareeha rested her chin on Angela's left shoulder with a gratified expression on her face, looking down at them too as Angela bit down on her bottom lip and just cursed herself for enjoying this so much.

"These are beautiful Angela," Fareeha uttered softly. "You're so utterly perfect."

After a little more squeezing Fareeha's index fingers and thumbs drew up towards the pink-tipped peaks of the fleshy globes and rolled and pinched them. Angela cried out in both protest and pleasure, tears starting to form in her brilliant blue eyes and her heart racing.

"Fareeha... please!" she begged. "Wh-what would your mother zay if she found out?!"

Angela didn't reveal the full extent as to exactly why that would be such a bad thing, but merely hoped that her mother's disapproval would be enough alone to make her maybe back down. The fact was however, it would have to be Fareeha who stopped this because Angela couldn't bring herself to do anything but protest verbally. And those protests were getting harder with each moment.

"My mother often disapproves of my decisions," Fareeha said between kisses on Angela's jaw, neck and shoulders. "And I'm persistent Angela." She kissed the Swiss woman's cheek. "Once I set a target in my sights, I don't give up on it."

"But I don't want this," Angela said with another shudder and followed by a moan that betrayed the protest almost instantly. "Please don't do this."

Fareeha could hear the desperation in Angela's voice, and the fact she was more trying to convince herself than convince her. That said she did not want to take the chance that her observations were fogged by bias, desire and passion so she let go of Angela's breasts and backed off slightly. Angela stood frozen for a moment, wondering what was going on, but then she felt Fareeha's hands upon her upper arms again and a blur of vision as the Egyptian woman turned her around to face her. Fareeha cupped Angela's chin and leaned in close. Angela flinched slightly, expecting a kiss from the Amari girl, but instead Fareeha's face stopped a few inches short and just stayed there. Fareeha looked straight into the Swiss woman's eyes, as if she were studying them. The fire and hunger was still in the deep brown-irised globes that met her icy blue ones, but there was now something else.

Fareeha was silent the whole time, then she leaned back and smiled at Angela. "I'd never do anything to you that you wouldn't want," she said with a warm smile, stroking Angela's cheek softly in one hand.

Angela found herself smiling back awkwardly, but then her eyes seemed to double in size soon after and her mouth opened in a circular shape as Fareeha reached down to grab the hem of her own blue tank top and she thrust the garment up and over her shoulders and head, tossing it to the side. While the action was swift to Angela is seemed to occur in slow-motion, Fareeha's now completely bared breasts bobbing free of the restraints before her and her ebony hair swaying up before gravity and tension swung it back down around her cheeks. Angela's eyes roamed about Fareeha's coffee colored skin, focusing on her luscious chest for a moment before roaming up to see a confident smirk and the eyes of a predator. The tip of a pink, moist tongue ran along the edge of Fareeha's upper lip and she strode forward towards her target.

Angela backed up, but didn't find herself getting far as her back met a wall. She pressed herself into it with a gasp as Fareeha pressed up against her, leaning in until their faces were not even and inch apart. Fareeha's eyes roamed over Angela's reddening face before their eyes locked once more, and as the Egyptian woman spoke Angela could feel each word as a warm puff against her small pink lips. "But I think that you want this Angela. You try to deny it, but you do don't you?"

Angela didn't say a word or make a gesture. She gulped as Fareeha raised both eyebrows expectantly, and after a few seconds of silence and exchanged looks she gasped as she felt something warm and soft press gently against her stomach, centered right on her navel. A few seconds of tactile sensation analysis allowed her to work out it was Fareeha's palm and fingers, her right one specifically. Fareeha had pressed her hand to her stomach with the fingers pointing downwards. Fareeha backed up a little and looked down, then back to Angela. The look told Angela that Fareeha was encouraging her to look down too, so she did for a moment before the sensation of Fareeha's left hand stroking her cheek brought her attention back to the Egyptian's face.

"I don't want to hurt you though Angela," she said earnestly. "So to be absolutely sure I put the choice in your hands."

Angela felt the palm on her tummy shift, ever so slightly. Her eyes descended and widened as the implications were already clear and Fareeha confirmed them a moment later. "I'd guess you will have about twenty seconds after I've finished this sentence before my fingers reach their, what I would suspect to be, rather slippery target," Fareeha said sensually. "All you need to do is grab my hand and stop me, and I'll do as you say and back off."

Angela's oculi darted back up to meet Fareeha's again and her whole body grew warm and tingly. Fareeha's eyelids half-closed as she seemed to stare right into Angela's soul itself and the had the most bewitching smile. Fareeha's lips twisted in what felt like slow-motion to Angela as she spoke again. "Ten."

Angela's heart skipped a beat and she felt the tip of Fareeha's fingers touch the edge of the body stocking.

"Nine," Fareeha said.

Angela gasped as the three most prominent fingers slipped under the fabric and began their descent further.

"Eight."

Angela bit her bottom lip as Fareeha licked her own, and a wrist slipped down to return cool air to Angela's belly button.

"Seven," the Egyptian hissed.

"Angela exhaled and leaned forward a little, her nose bumping Fareeha's. The first knuckle slid into the fabric.

"Six," came the count.

A tear rolled down Angela's left cheek and she let out a grunt. Fareeha smiled and her stare intensified.

"F-"

The Egyptian was cut off suddenly as a set of fingers wrapped around her right wrist and squeezed tightly. The world seemed to freeze for a while, silence and stillness around them. Angela stared deeply into Fareeha's eyes and saw surprise in the widening ovals, followed by what appeared to be disappointment. That changed however as Angela's own stare intensified and her eyes seemed to flicker and glow with blue fire. Fareeha looked briefly confused but then saw Angela lick her lips and felt the shift of movement around her wrist. Angela was now encouraging Fareeha's palm and fingers to slide further down instead of stopping, as she directly guided the Egyptian's hand down between her legs. Fareeha's heart seemed to jumpstart at the revelation and she felt electricity surge through her as the Swiss woman at her mercy gave her the most sensual and encouraging smile. There was no doubt now, Dr. Ziegler wanted this, for better or worse.

The tightness of the surrounding fabric made the descent a little less easy than anticipated by either of them, but time seemed to return to normal as Fareeha's fingertips found wetness and Angela's gasped out loudly in response. "Oh Fareeha!" she followed up with, wrapping her arms around the shoulders of the one pleasuring her. Fareeha couldn't believe how ecstatic she was feeling right now and she laughed and pressed on, curving her fingers down and inwards between slithery fabric and skin. Their foreheads pressed together and Angela gasped even louder as Fareeha's two middle fingers entered her lubricious crease. Fareeha shuddered at the feeling of Angela writhing under her touches and she began to pump the fingers back and forth within the Swiss girl, while the outer ones stimulated the vulva. Angela began to pant, squeak and moan even more.

"Oh yes! Oh Fareeha! Oh pleaze don't ztop!"

"You're so beautiful Angela," Fareeha said as she tilted her head slightly. "I've never felt so wonderful before. This is heaven and you are my angel."

Angela opened her eyes as she rocked against Fareeha and looked into the young Amari girl's eyes. Up close like this she could see even more of Ana in her as the girl smiled, with such earnest love in her eyes. She could tell Fareeha meant every word of what she had said and Angela's heart warmed at the thought. The guilt she was feeling for doing this melted away even more and she felt the first notions that she was starting to not only lust for this girl but actually fall in love with her right then and there. Angela let out a bubbly laugh of joy as tears of happiness formed in her eyes and she moved her hands from Fareeha's shoulders to the back of the girl's head.

"You are extraordinary," she told Fareeha before leaned down and in to bring their lips together in their first open-mouthed kiss.

Fareeha melted into Angela and pulled her even closer, their tongues sliding together as trickles of salty liquid ran down both their cheeks. Angela shifted her weight a little, then with a slight jump wrapped her thighs around Fareeha's waist. The movement caused Fareeha's fingers to push even deeper inside her and the kiss was broken as Angela sang out in pleasure, throwing her head back. Fareeha kissed Angela's throat as the Swiss woman grunted, and began pumping even harder. Angela moaned again and desire burned even brighter in her eyes before she pulled Fareeha into a primal kiss. It didn't take much longer for Fareeha to bring Angela to her climax, the Swiss woman coming against her hand and wrapping herself tightly around Fareeha until she shuddered out the last of it.

Breathing in ragged gasps with her hair tousled and her skin glistening with sweat, Angela leaned back and smiled at Fareeha. Fareeha returned the smile, a look of extreme satisfaction across her features. "Thank you," Angela said warmly before she leaned into kiss Fareeha in a soft, sensual and cherishing manner that while not as passionate as some of the previous exchanges was more genuine and loving. A wicked smile came to Angela's face as she leaned back, her eyes roaming down Fareeha's half-exposed body as she bit her lower lip suggestively. "Now it's my turn to have zome fun, and your turn to receive zome pleasure," the doctor told Fareeha seductively as she began to guide Fareeha backwards slowly. "Doctor's orders."

Angela lowered her face towards Fareeha's chest and latched onto a nipple with her mouth. Fareeha gasped as her new Swiss lover sucked, nibbled and nipped at the teat for a while before moving to the other one. As Angela's lips, tongue and teeth caressed Fareeha's breasts, her slender fingers slipped into the hem of Fareeha's tracksuit pants at the waist. She gradually encouraged them down to just above Fareeha's knees, then abandoned the breasts with a knowing smile to start trailing kisses down Fareeha's toned stomach. Angela lifted Fareeha's left leg to slide the trouser leg off that one, then did the same for the right leg to discard the pants entirely. Shoes and socks were quickly abandoned, and all that remained was Fareeha's light blue panties. Angela noticed a darker patch at the crotch and looked up at Fareeha's face cheekily before she ran a finger along the nadir of the damp undergarments from back to front. Fareeha shuddered at the sensation and Angela shivered at the sight herself before she brought the finger towards her mouth. She slowly parted her lips and extended her tongue, then placed the underside of the glistening index finger upon the top of the mouth muscle and dragged it along it with a satisfied moan, like she were tasting some delectable dessert.

As Fareeha stared down with wide eyes and a heart beating so fast she wouldn't be surprised if it exploded, Angela curled her fingers around the thinnest section of material at the edges of Fareeha's hips and pulled downwards. The material folded downwards, peeling off at the final moments of skin-to-cloth contact with a final strand of thin liquid between them before it too snapped. Mercy inhaled deeply as the thin cloth formerly covering the slick folds before her descended to the floor, her hands tossing them aside casually before they wrapped around the curve of Fareeha's soft buttocks. Fareeha parted her legs slightly as Angela looked to her again with a smile, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said down to Angela in awe, another set of tears forming. "This is like a dream."

"Truzt me Fareeha," Angela said with a blush. "In a few zeconds you will realize that this will feel zo much better than any dream."

Fareeha made a nervous laugh and Angela winked at her, lowered her gaze and leaned forwards. Fareeha threw her head back in a moan she thought would break the nearby beakers and test tubes as Angela's firm tongue ran its way along her folds before sliding between them. Fareeha had never felt anything this sensational in her life, and she had already thought the moment prior to this had eclipsed all prior experiences by at least a hundred times. Angela was both sensual and relentless as her mouth teased, pleasured and stimulated all the nerves between Fareeha's thighs. Fareeha called her name out several times, even saying that she loved her repeatedly. Before long it became too much and her legs began to give out on her. Sensing this Angela lifted Fareeha's thighs up on her shoulders to slide her up onto a bench behind her, casting aside the small amount of items atop it which clattered and clinked to the floor. Angela pressed her face in even more, leaving Fareeha gasping and panting, reaching down to run the source of her pleasure's pale golden locks through her fingers. Fareeha screamed out one final time, her eyes open fully to the ceiling as Angela pushed her over the brink and she let loose into the Swiss woman's mouth.

Fareeha leaned back against the wall beyond the bench, half slumped on each. Angela emerged with a satisfied and caring expression and leaned in to embrace Fareeha. The two just lay there in each other's arms for a while, Angela eventually leaning in to kiss Fareeha and give the girl a taste of her own honey in the process. At first it seemed a bit odd to the Egyptian woman, but as she looked at Angela's loving visage she couldn't help but smile and return the kiss. For the next few minutes all seemed well with the world with both women, but it wasn't long until doubts and guilt began to snake its way into Angela's mind. She'd just experienced one of the greatest moments of her life and a genuine emotional encounter with a woman she was starting to develop real feelings for. But she was already with Ana, and loved Ana very much. Whether it was possible to be in love with two people was not so much Angela's concern, but how Ana would feel about what she'd done was. To make matters worse she'd essentially cheated on Ana with her daughter, one she was supposed to take care of and mentor.

Whatever was to come, Angela knew there would be a lot of soul searching for her over the next few days. And she knew no matter what happened, she'd have to confront the issue head-on. She wasn't sure how, but she decided then and there that no matter what happened, come a week's time she would tell Ana what she and Fareeha had done. She owed Ana at least that much. And on top of that she would need to tell Fareeha about her and Ana's relationship. This wasn't going to be easy, and she feared losing either of them. But she knew she would probably have to lose one at the very least. The question was, which one?


	6. Chapter 6

Angela's stomach was a churning vortex of guilt and remorse over the couple of days that followed the tryst with Fareeha in her lab. Angela tried to concentrate on her work, but in the back of her mind she kept thinking about what happened between her and the younger Amari woman and how she was going to be able to break it to the older one. Not to mention letting Fareeha know that the person she was currently involved with was her mother. Both Amari woman noticed Angela's change in behavior too. Fareeha commented now and then as they worked together, but also told Angela that she realized that she'd likely put her in an awkward position with whoever her current girlfriend was. Ana noticed Angela seemed quieter and not as affectionate as usual and when she put the Swiss doctor on the spot regarding the matter Angela simply said she was feeling a little off and that the recent hard work and breakthrough with her suit had probably drained her.

But as things were winding down on that second day after the event Angela looked across at Fareeha and decided that she couldn't put this off any longer. He initial plan had been to consider things over the next week, but she knew it would tear her apart if she left it that long. She both cursed herself for giving into Fareeha's advances, but also had to admit that that day was one of the most stimulating she had experienced. When she first grabbed the Egyptian girl's wrist at that pivotal moment she had intended on putting an end to things, but the look in Fareeha's eyes and sexual energy that the mocha-skinned woman radiated was too much for her and she found she could resist no longer. Truth be told Angela both regretted doing it and knew she would have regretted not doing it at the same time. But the time had come to face the music once and for all.

"Fareeha," Angela said forcefully to summon the girl's attention. "I need you to do zomething for me."

"What is it?" Fareeha queried, the expression on her face indicating she knew this was something important given Angela's tone.

"We'll be finishing up here zoon for the night," Angela said. "I'd like you to join me for dinner in my quarters thiz evening." She paused. "And I'd like you to go to your mother as zoon as we tidy up and ask her to come along too."

"Are... you going to tell her about what happened between us the other night?" Fareeha asked nervously.

"Yez," Angela nodded seriously. "And if you don't mind I would prefer to be the one to tell her. Iz that alright with you?"

"Sure," Fareeha said and she gave Angela an awkward smile. "Perhaps I won't get the brunt of any anger on mother's part if you're the one to tell her, so it'll probably be better for me this way."

"Don't be so zure about that," Angela almost said back, but she held her tongue. The two finished their work for the day in just over ten minutes time and Fareeha bid Angela farewell and said she'd go and tell her mother about dinner as promised.

About an hour later Angela was pacing back and forth in her quarters, trying to go over things in her head. A bell chimed and she stopped with a gasp, inhaled deeply with closed eyes and called out "come in" towards the front door. The electronic barrier whirred and hissed out of sight and in stepped Ana and Fareeha Amari, both of them dressed casually. Angela tried to put on her best smile, not realizing the fear in her eyes betrayed it.

"Ana. Fareeha. Pleaze... come in and have a zeat," the Swiss host said warmly.

She indicated a couch before her and the two Amari women took a seat, Ana to the left side from Angela's perspective and Fareeha to the right. Angela could see that Fareeha looked somewhat nervous too, while Ana seemed to be wearing a curious expression. "It's nice that the three of us could get together like this," the older Amari said with a voice both of satisfaction and clearly sensing that there was more to this than just a friendly get-together.

"Ana," Angela said straightforwardly. "I'd like to dizcuss something with both you and Fareeha if I may?"

"Of course," Ana said and she looked to Fareeha as if trying to read her daughter, only to make an expression that indicated that she couldn't. She turned back towards Angela. "Go ahead Angela."

Angela exhaled and steeled herself then pulled up another seat to face the two Amari woman and sat down in it, leaning forward to address both of them at once.

"Fareeha and I have been working together clozely in my lab over the lazt few weeks Ana," she stated to the older Egyptian.

"Yes I know," Ana said with a nod and she smiled broadly as she turned to Fareeha. "I understand you've both accomplished a lot together. You've both told me about your recent breakthrough and how by working together you've managed to make a lot more progress than you initially thought you would."

"There iz more to it than that," Angela said with a sigh and she saw Ana's smile falter and her eyes narrow.

"Huh?" Ana asked. Angela let out a loud sigh and shook her head for a moment, eyes downcast.

"Look Ana," she said as she looked back up to her lover. "Your daughter is a beautiful, charming and intelligent young woman. Zhe and I clicked instantly and... bonded on a very deep level over the last few weeks. And... well... there's no way to zugar coat this Ana. Fareeha and I... ended up having zex a couple of days ago."

Ana's eyes went as wide as they could and she began to slowly shake her head. Her gaze shifted rapidly between Angela and Fareeha and she just repeated the word "no" over and over.

"I-I-I didn't mean for this to happen Ana," Angela began to plead. "It... juzt did. I am zo zo zorry."

"Tell me this isn't true," Ana said, not in the anger that Angela suspected but in disappointment and fear. "Tell me this is a bad dream or a sick joke you're going to reveal to me right now!"

"It's true mother," Fareeha said with embarrassment. "Angela is such an amazing woman, I couldn't help but become drawn to her."

"How could you do this to me Angela?" Ana said as tears began to form in her eyes. "How could you do this to us?! With my own daughter!"

Angela flinched as the anger she expected began to come forth from Ana. Fareeha however blinked in surprise. "To us?" she said. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm zorry Fareeha," Angela said as she too began to cry. "I zhould have told you zooner."

"Told me soo-" Fareeha started and then she gasped. "Wait! So you mean that the other woman that you are involved with was... my mother?!"

"Yes Fareeha," Ana said with a frown. "Angela and I had been seeing each other for almost half a year."

"Pleaze forgive me Ana!" Angela pleaded, slipping off of the armchair she was in to kneel before her angered lover. "I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you, or Fareeha!"

"Then why did you do it?" Ana asked as anger transformed into hurt. "Why?!"

"Becauze she reminded me zo much of you Ana," Angela sobbed. "Az zoon as we meet she had an inexplainable pull on me. I felt drawn to her, and I az much as I tried to diztance myself from the feelings I couldn't help but be effected by her radiance."

"So you thought you'd trade in for a newer, younger model?" Ana accused. "Was that it?!"

"No!" Angela defended. "I ztill love you. Zhe could never replace you or what we've shared together over the months. You are still beautiful and wonderful to me. I don't want to lose you Ana."

"Well you picked a great way to express it!" Ana sneered.

"Mother wait!" Fareeha interjected, placing an arm on her mother's shoulder. "It was my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Ana asked her daughter. "You clearly didn't know about us."

"Angela didn't tell me that she was with you," Fareeha started. "But she did tell me that she was with somebody else. And that should have been enough. I was the one that seduced her. I was the one that pressed her and manipulated her into being with me. I seduced Angela mother. Not the other way around. She warned me, told me that she didn't want to do it. But I insisted."

"That's not true Fareeha, and you know it!" Angela said.

"It is!" Fereeha snapped back before returning her attention to Ana. "Don't blame Angela for my mistake mother. I fell in love with her and couldn't resist her. If anybody is going to be the one to be punished for this and to have to walk away from it, it should be me."

Ana regarded her daughter's face and began to nod slightly, but Fareeha felt a hand on her knee and looked down to see Angela looking at her with a pained expression.

"No Fareeha!" she pleaded. "Don't do thiz. I... I love you."

Fareeha blinked rapidly at Angela's admission and Ana sighed but then Angela placed another hand on one of her knees as well. "And I love you too Ana," she said earnestly.

"If you love me so much, why did you cheat on me with my own daughter?" Ana asked straightforwardly.

"Because I fell for her too," Angela said as she looked between them. "I know it's hard to accept or underztand, but... I couldn't help myzelf. She and you are zo alike, I was drawn to her like I became drawn to you. You're both so brilliant and intelligent and caring. You both want to help people like I do and both underztand me. You're both the most amazing women I have ever met in my life. I never meant to hurt either of you. I don't want to hurt anybody. I've only ever wanted to zhare my love with the world and make it better. To heal people and mend things..."

Angela looked between two sets of curious brown eyes paying her rapt attention and she found her heart sinking and new tears flowing.

"But I did the oppozite. I caused harm, the one thing I am never ever zupposed to do," she admitted. "I was zo zelfish and thought I could zomehow make this work. But I can't. And I can't heal what I've done." There was a loud sob. "I don't dezerve either of you."

Angela broke down completely in front of the two Amari women in a fit of sobs and tears. Ana and Fareeha looked down at her and despite the anger, betrayal and hurt that the woman before them had caused they couldn't help but sympathize and let their hearts go out to her. The two Amari women looked at each other for a moment as if to question each other as to how to handle this, then attention returned to the broken women at their feet. Ana sighed and reached down and forward to encourage Angela off the floor and towards her. "Come here," she said soothingly.

Angela resisted at first but Ana's superior strength got the better of her and the older Amari woman pulled her up into a hug.

"It's okay Angela," Ana said as the blonde woman sobbed into her shoulder. "You made a mistake, but for what it's worth... I believe you."

"I don't deserve your zympathy," Angela's muffled response came.

"Maybe not," Ana said with some sarcasm to try to ease tension. "But I know you Angela. You are the most caring, loving and earnest woman I've met. Which I why I believe it when you say you never meant to harm either of us. You're Angela Ziegler... you wouldn't want to harm a fly, let alone two women you clearly care about so much."

Ana looked to Fareeha as she said the last sentence, making her daughter blush a little. Ana patted Angela's back and directed her voice towards the crying doctor. "If anybody deserves forgiveness Angela, it's you."

Angela's cries subsided and she eventually leaned back to look at Ana with reddened eyes of shame and apology. "Thank you Ana," she said and she turned to see Fareeha sitting to her right watching them. "And you too Fareeha. Assuming you can forgive me too."

"Of course I forgive you Angela," Fareeha said with a warm smile. "Mother is right. You'd never mean to harm either of us, that's very clear. You just... made a mistake. And it was as much my fault as it was yours."

"Zo... how do we fix this mistake then?" Angela asked awkwardly as she looked between them. Ana looked to Fareeha and then let out a long sigh before she returned her gaze to Angela.

"I think you're going to have to make a choice Angela," Ana told the blonde European doctor. "It's not going to be easy for you I know, but... it has to be done."

"But... but I couldn't possibly," Angela said, her large blue eyes looking between them both. "I... I love you both zo much. I couldn't bear to loose either of you."

The expression on Angela's face was one of desperation and sadness and both Amari women felt another pang of sympathy for the doctor. Ana began to shake her head and was about to say something when Fareeha reached over and put a hand on her mother's arm.

"Wait!" she said. "Perhaps there is another way."

Ana and Angela both looked to Fareeha whose large brown eyes were shifting between them nervously. The girl's face seemed to have reddened somewhat and there was an awkward smile on her face.

"What do you mean Fareeha?" Ana asked, genuinely curious and yet somehow doubtful an actual solution existed in her daughter's brain.

"Perhaps an... arrangement could be made?" Fareeha suggested uneasily. "That would... satisfy all of us?"

"What kind of arrangement," Ana asked doubtfully. Fareeha gulped and her cheeks reddened more.

"The kind that would allow Angela to, well... be with both of us," Fareeha elaborated.

Angela found heat burning up her face next while Ana's eyes widened and she gasped a little. She blinked rapidly then looked to Angela and back to Fareeha sideways with a slight frown.

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate Fareeha," Ana told her daughter skeptically. "For me to be involved with the same woman as my daughter?! It... doesn't seem right."

"Look mother," Fareeha said with a sigh. "Angela clearly loves us both. A lot. And we both love her a lot too. We live in modern times now, things have changed a lot over the years. Relationships that only a few decades ago would have people shunned as freaks are now accepted."

Ana raised both eyebrows as her daughter looked at her hopefully, then she looked to Angela who was watching them both curiously.

"I'm sure we could work something out between us that would satisfy all parties," Fareeha went on. "Angela is a wonderful woman who deserves happiness. And she could find happiness with us. All we have to do is give it a chance."

"Perhaps," Ana began to relent, albeit reluctantly. "But how would we arrange this exactly? Angela is a real person, not a... a toy to be passed around and used like a bar of soap in a communal shower."

"Maybe we should just play it by ear," Fareeha suggested openly. "We both seem to have our moments to spend with Angela at different times of the day as it is. She can call the shots and we'll see how things play out."

"I'd be at least willing to give it a go I guess," Ana relented with a heavy sigh. "Assuming Angela is of course."

"Yeah sorry," Fareeha blushed. "We've kind of been discussing things and not giving her a say in the matter. What do you think Angela?"

Angela looked between them for a few seconds with wide shining eyes before a smile finally came to her small pink lips. "I-I-I was too aweztruck by the concept that I was rendered zpeechless," she admitted. "I can't believe you'd both be willing to do this for me."

"We both love you," Fareeha said. "Don't we mother?"

"Yes," Ana said with a shake of her head but a knowing smirk on her face. "Despite all that you've done... I still love you."

"I love you both too," Angela said and she leaped forward and embraced both of them, one in each arm. They both couldn't help but smile and return the hug.

"So... what's for dinner then?" Ana finally asked as they embraced on the couch. Angela pulled away and gasped, her face going red again.

"Oh my! I... I didn't prepare anything!" she said. Ana and Fareeha looked at each other, then back to Angela. The Swiss woman blushed sheepishly and explained.

"You zee, I was fully expecting that one or both of you would probably storm out of my quarters after I'd brought this all up. So... I didn't expect us to actually eat anything at all."

The Amari women looked to each other in disbelief, but Fareeha couldn't help but let a smile creep along her lips before she sniggered. As her laugh began to increase slowly in intensity it seemed to catch to Ana who began to laugh as well. Soon Angela found herself laughing also and all three of them ended up being reduced to a fit of giggling tears. As they calmed down about a minute later Angela smiled warmly at the two women before her and then got to her feet.

"Oh what the hell!" she said. "I can probably whip up zomething quick and tazty for us."

The other two women agreed, and Angela found herself in a position she never imagined she would have ended up in. She had somehow managed to get both Ana and Fareeha to agree to share a relationship with her. Here she had feared for the past few days that she was going to end up losing at least one of them, but instead she had somehow managed to end up with both of them. Her heart beat with happiness and joy that evening, but she knew that in order to maintain such a complex relationship it would take a lot of hard work and sacrifices. And on top of things while Ana and Fareeha both loved her and each other, their relationship had also been strained lately. Not only did she have to make sure that things remained strong between herself and them, but she also had to find a way to get Ana and Fareeha to overcome their differences and reconcile and hopefully become closer too. Angela was prepared for that though because as far as she was concerned she was the luckiest woman in the world right now, and if all three of them were on good terms with each other then hopefully they could all be happy for a long time to come.

Over the next week and a half things went smoothly for the three women. Not a lot had to be organized as Angela managed to make time for both of them and there were no clashes or cases of jealousy or feelings of unfairness. The three had agreed to keep their rather esoteric relationship a secret of course, so public displays of affection were non-existent. Angela and Fareeha had moments during their mutual work, while Ana got to catch up with Angela on the odd minor mission and during some of their free evenings. As Angela had suspected the only real butting of heads were between Ana and Fareeha and because of their own differences of opinion rather than because of anything directly related to her. The closest connection Angela even had to such issues was Ana sometimes telling her that she's not influencing Fareeha enough while Angela defended that Fareeha was her own person capable of making her own choices and telling Ana that she isn't going to force anything.

When it came down to Fareeha having only just over a week left before she would leave Overwatch HQ and return to Egypt, Angela felt that things still weren't quite mended between mother and daughter. Then an idea came to her: she was the head of medicine at Overwatch, and while she didn't technically outrank Ana in the hierarchy and could thus not give her any orders, she could recommend to Commander Morrison that Ana take a much needed vacation for the sake of her physical or mental health. Simply put, she could force Ana to take time off due to "doctor's orders" and there wouldn't be much Ana could do to fight her on it. Angela had a plan cooking away in her mind: a holiday home her family had owned in the Swiss Alps, herself and an Egyptian mother and daughter who needed some time away from work to just relax and bond. It was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Ana and Fareeha were somewhat disappointed when Angela first told them that the three of them would be taking a five day break from Overwatch activities. Ana wanted to stay active in the field as usual and Fareeha wanted to continue working with Angela on the Valkyrie suit prototype, but they both soon relented and Ana had to admit that Angela was pretty sly in how she managed to -in Ana's words- "abuse her power" in order to force her to take a vacation. Strike Commander Morrison and Ana apparently had a little exchange on the matter and it seems that he was quite amused by the idea and since things were quiet lately it was good timing. He'd been trying to get her to take some time off for a while and Angela's little stunt was just a good enough excuse for him to finally get her on vacation. Angela couldn't help but laugh when Ana quoted him apparently saying "I wish I'd thought of it myself months ago and got the good doctor to do it already."

Angela wanted to set some ground rules for the two Amari woman and made it clear she was calling the shots. For starters, this was about having fun and the two of them bonding, so there was to be no discussion about Fareeha's choice to rebel against Ana by joining the Egyptian Army. Secondly this was not about their recent decision to explore a shared romantic relationship, so to avoid any distractions and temptations and possible feelings of favoritism and jealously Angela declared that there would be no sex and they would each have a separate room and bed. While things had gone smoothly for them in these early stages of trialing their newfound relationship Angela didn't want to take any chances. Finally none of them were to bring any work with them, be it research, mission reports or anything else. Talking about work now and then was okay, so long as they were pleasant stories of camaraderie and the like, but that was it. Aside from both Amari women making some teasing quips about it going to be torture to spend five days in the Swiss Alps with Angela and not being allowed to be romantic with her, they accepted the conditions fine. Ana admitted that it might take a bit more willpower to put work behind her than the others may think, but that she'd make an effort to try.

The Ziegler retreat was a pleasant place, mostly isolated from civilization by several miles. There were three bedrooms that each had their own en suite, a large bar-style kitchen area that backed onto a dining room, an open living room with a large fireplace, a bar and a games room and study. There was a ski resort not far away that also catered to a range of winter-themed sports and activities, and Angela was hoping to use this to accomplish her goal, knowing that both Amari women were into physical activity and that it should be fun. The Swiss doctor sensed a bit of reticence coming from both Amari women when they first arrived at both the home and the ski resort, but it didn't take long for the Egyptian women to come around. One of the first hurdles was trying to get them over the cold, which amused Angela to no end. She realized it was because their own homeland was so very hot, but she would make jokes about how tough they usually came across as being a facade and call them "babies" for letting the freezing temperatures cripple them so.

Things came together well though and the three women not only went skiing together but also tried snowboarding, ice-skating, tobogganing and other physical activities. Fareeha even went bobsledding and loved it, and both of them loved skiing and rifle-shooting. Ana was an excellent shot of course and won every time and Fareeha joked about bringing along a rocket launcher and then seeing who would win. But to Angela's surprise it wasn't just the physical activities that helped them all have fun and let Ana and Fareeha bond. In the evenings or if the snow started to get too much they would return to the vacation home and play some board games or a few hands of cards and this too was a lot of fun. And then there were little precious moments they would share that would make Angela's heart swell with joy like when it was quite snowy out and Ana doted over Fareeha like she was a little girl over putting a scarf on, or on the third morning when Angela slept in and found the two Amari women making a snowman outside and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world. It was then that Angela felt she had succeeded and perhaps the two could come to an understanding.

It was during the mid-afternoon on the forth day that things took and unexpected and interesting turn for the three of them though. Ana loved the countryside around the vacation home and encouraged both Angela and Fareeha to join her in a nature walk around the conifer-laden landscape that had mostly been a pleasant backdrop until now. They would be leaving the next day and often simply drove to the ski resort so she wanted to at least have a proper look around the area before they returned to Overwatch HQ. The others agreed and they set out, not taking a lot with them as they planned to be back within the next couple of hours before it got dark. Time got away from them however, and they soon found themselves several miles away. This wasn't an issue until the snow came suddenly and horizontally. It wasn't quite a blizzard, but it sure felt like it. It was hard to see where they were going but Angela knew the area well and managed to guide them back home. By the time they did though, the sun had almost set and the three of them were chilled to the bone. Angela quickly ran them each a bath and while the Amari women soaked their cold away she built the fireplace up and got a roaring blaze going. As soon as the Egyptian mother and daughter entered in their dressing gowns to warm themselves in front of the fireplace, Angela took a bath herself and returned to find them kneeling in front of the crackling flames, each holding a steaming mug.

"Here," Fareeha said as she handed one to Angela. "Mother made some hot cocoa."

"Thank you," Angela said with a smile. She took a sip and her eyes widened and she made a surprised noise.

"You like it?" Ana asked with a smirk.

"It's Amari style," Fareeha chuckled as she jerked her head towards a bottle of liquor on the nearby coffee table. "It warms you up."

"You do realize that liquor only gives the illuzion of warming you up," Angela responded. "It doesn't actually do any-"

"Just drink the cocoa Angela," Ana interrupted mirthfully. Angela smiled and laughed then did just that.

The three women talked for a while in front of the fire, enjoying the heat and each other's company. It got darker and the fire became the only source of light save for the distant light coming from the kitchen area behind a wall and around a corner. Ana's eyes drifted down to Angela's slender legs as they sat there on the soft rug and she smirked before waggling her eyebrows and her eyes returned to Angela's face.

"I like your dressing gown by the way," Ana told the doctor followed by a wink.

Angela looked down her own body and saw what Ana meant. While the two Egyptian women wore longer, thicker bathrobes with long sleeves that came down to their ankles Angela's was much shorter and smaller in general. Angela blushed a little. "It was the only one left," she said. "I don't think it was intended to be as practical as your ones."

"That depends on what it's intended function is," Fareeha added, leaning forward to run a finger along the edge of Angela's exposed leg. The contact sent a shiver through Angela and Fareeha giggled then leaning back again and tipped back her mug. "Damn... I'm out. I think I shall get another."

"Go easy on the liquor," Ana warned Fareeha as she hopped to her feet and began to make her way towards the kitchen.

"I'm eighteen now mother," Fareeha called back playfully. "In this country I can drink as much as I want."

Ana shook her head but couldn't help but laugh and Angela joined in. Ana shifted closer to the Swiss woman and placed a hand on her closest knee.

"Thank you for doing this for us Angela," she said earnestly. "I can't remember the last time I laughed so much and when Fareeha and I got along so well. It reminds me of when she was little and we never fought about anything. It's good to know that those times weren't just a thing of the past."

"I waz more than happy to do this Ana," Angela said. "You have both become zo zpecial to me, and it was hard to see you at odds like you were. I'm glad I could repair zome of the damage."

"I'm going to miss her when she goes," Ana sighed. "It's hard to believe we've been here for almost four days, and that we'll be returning tomorrow. The time went by so fast."

"That happens when you're having fun with thoze you love," Angela said lovingly.

Ana smiled warmly back and as she looked at Angela sitting there time seemed to stop for her. Ana then tilted her head to one side with a dreamy look upon her face and she reached up and stroked some locks of pale golden hair behind one of Angela's ears. "You are so beautiful in the firelight," Ana told the blonde beauty in a honeyed voice.

"Zo are you Ana," Angela blushed with flittering eyelashes. "But then you are alwayz beautiful to me."

Ana smiled warmly then began to lean closer to Angela. The Swiss woman's eyes widened slightly and she began to retreat. "Ana wait, we sh-"

Angela cut herself off as Ana placed an index finger on her soft pink lips and made a gentle hushing sound. When she was sure that Angela was going to remain quiet she spoke softly and directly to the doctor herself. "I know what you're going to say Angela, and I know what we agreed to. But you've brought me here for almost four days now not being able to be with you, and with less than a day before we leave this idyllic location that has otherwise been the host to some of the best memories of my life, you expect me to sit here with you wearing that robe, looking dazzling in front of the glow of the fireplace and deny me the pleasure of having an intimate moment with you?"

Angela just stared at Ana speechless, and Ana moved her hack to the underside of Angela's jaw, gently stroking the doctor's cheek with a thumb.

"Please don't deny me the chance to make this moment perfect," Ana whispered as she leaned closer, her eyes shining with hope.

Angela blinked rapidly before a small smile crept across her lips. She reached up to take both of Ana's cheeks between her palms and pulled the Egyptian's face towards her own. Their lips met and both women let out a pleasant moan, followed by a brief parting and a second kiss that was also accompanied by a second moan as well, this one more intense and exhibiting that both women had been holding off on this for far too long. Wet smacking sounds and writhing mouth organs were the centerpiece for their until then subdued feelings for each other, as both women ran their fingers through each other's contrasting shaded hair and they pressed into each other. Ana rose to dominance first, raising up from sitting to kneeling and looming up and down over Angela before she encouraged her Swiss lover to lie softly down on the downy rug beneath them. With Ana atop Angela they kissed for a few more seconds before Ana raised her head slightly and caught something out the corner of her eye. She looked up, as did Angela, and both of their faces reddened as they saw Fareeha standing there with a shaking mug in her hands and steam rising up in front of a pair of astonished eyes.

"I'm sorry Fareeha," Ana said with a slight chuckle. "I couldn't resist any longer. She looked too damn good in the glow of the flames."

"Y-Y-You broke the rules mother!" Fareeha chastised awkwardly, but then she smirked. "I thought you had better self control."

Ana laughed a little as she got to her feet then helped a blushing Angela up as well. "Zorry Fareeha," Angela added. "But it had been four days, and your mother iz zo beautiful."

"Fareeha is right though," Ana said. "It wasn't fair of us to give into temptations like that. Sorry Fareeha."

"It's okay. I understand," the younger Amari said and then her cheeks reddened. "It looked like you two were having fun though. I feel bad for spoiling it."

"Be that as it may, we set the rules for a reason," Ana said. "Maybe we should all just sit back down in front of the fire for a little while, then we can get something to eat, go to our separate beds and pretend it didn't happen. Tomorrow we'll be off back home anyway."

Angela and Fareeha both frowned at this and looked to each other, then to Ana. When the older Amari put it like that it didn't seem right to either of them somehow.

"This is our last night here together," Fareeha stated as she looked between her mother and Angela. "Maybe we should abandon the rules for tonight and make the most of it."

Fareeha stepped forward and took Angela's hand and placed it in Ana's, then encouraged them to move closer to each other by putting each of her palms against the small of their backs. When the two women's chests bumped together she stopped and stepped back and gave them an encouraging look.

"Are you saying that you would be okay with Angela and I being together tonight?" Ana asked her daughter.

"Sure," Fareeha said. "You'd already got started before I interrupted, you might as well keep going. I can go and get dinner started... or something."

"But then you would mizz out," Angela protested.

"Agreed," Ana nodded before she directed her gaze to her daughter. "I jumped the gun and broke the rules, it's only fair that you should get to spend tonight with Angela."

"That's just as unfair," Fareeha said. "This shouldn't be about just one of us. We came here for the sake of all three of us."

As soon as Fareeha had finished the sentence a thought flashed through her mind and she audibly gasped and went bright red in the face. The other two women noticed. "What iz it?" Angela asked.

"It's... it's nothing," Fareeha clearly lied.

"Fareeha," Ana said in that manner that meant if she didn't speak up she'd be in a lot of trouble.

"Well it... it just occurred to me that, well... Angela is the one who organized this for both of us," Fareeha began to elaborate. "She did this to help bring both of us together, and in turn bring all three of us together."

Fareeha went around to Angela and placed a hand on each shoulder, standing to the side of the Swiss woman in half a hug as she regarded her while still directing her voice towards Ana.

"She did was she set out to do, because she wanted to mend our relationship. And the past four days have been magical. She deserves to be rewarded for it." Fareeha's eyes moved to her mother and her cheeks flushed a little more. "She loves us both so much, and we both love her. So maybe we should... both reward her..." Fareeha's face flushed even more. "Together."

Ana and Angela's eyes both became saucers, the Swiss doctor gasping loudly and reddening noticeably. "W-W-What d-d-do you mean?" she managed to get out.

"Fareeha..." Ana breathed with a slow shake of the head. "You can't mean..."

"She has done so much for us mother," Fareeha said. "We've already taken the relationship this far together, and we all love each other." She looked into Angela's wide blue eyes lovingly. "This could be one of our last nights all together like this. I can't imagine a reward more appropriate than being with the two women she loves at once."

"Y-Y-You are my daughter Fareeha," Ana began to protest. "I'm not sure tha..."

Ana felt her own objection fade to nothing in her mouth as she watched her daughter lean in towards Angela to incite a strong, sensual kiss between them. The older Amari just stared frozen as the two moaned into each other's mouths with moist squelching sounds and her eyes shifted lower as Fareeha gradually loosened and parted Angela's robe, revealing her milky white breasts. Fareeha reached up to take one in her palm, whereby she softly squeezed and rolled it in a circular motion, eliciting more noises of pleasure from Angela. Eventually the two parted from each other with a slurping pop noise, both looking to the thunderstruck Ana with half-lidded looks of lust and desire.

The carnal display had clearly gotten to Ana whose own eyes developed a predatory glare of want before she took a step forward and pulled Angela towards her into a forceful kiss. Angela reciprocated immediately, pulling herself into Ana and running her fingers through the Egyptian woman's long, dark mane. Angela pulled her left thigh up onto Ana's hip and thrust up against her and Fareeha felt herself feeling mixed emotions of awkwardness and arousal at the sight of Angela and her mother in such a display. She shook it off and concentrated on Angela alone, circling around behind the Swiss woman to press up against her from behind and place kisses on the back of her neck. Angela gasped away from Ana to turn around and regard Fareeha who rewarded her with a long lick from the base of her jaw up to her temple. Angela moaned in appreciation before Ana pulled her into another passionate kiss, just as Fareeha resumed the disrobing of Angela she had started earlier.

Angela's mind was reeling as she felt the robe slip from her shoulders and the room's air dance across her bare skin. She almost couldn't believe this was really happening to her, but the feeling of Ana's tongue in her mouth and breasts pressed into her chest was definitely too strong to be either a dream or a lie, and the same went for Fareeha's lips on her neck and shoulders and fingers tickling up and down her sides. Nothing she had ever done before compared to this, and she knew they'd only just got started. Her most intimate and sensitive area hadn't even been stimulated yet and still the sensation of being squeezed between these two Egyptian Goddesses eclipsed her most climactic sexual experiences. She looked between them now and then, the two taking turns to kiss or lick her as she did. Each second was better than the last, and Angela didn't know if she was going to be able to handle this. She willed herself to though, wanting to make the most of all of it.

Angela took a little initiative herself despite being putty in four very capable hands and reached forward to open Ana's robe before slipping it from the older Amari's shoulders. Ana gave her a wicked smile as she watched the garment fall to the ground and let out a pleasing laugh before gathering Angela's lips in hers once more. Fareeha raised her eyebrows at the scene before her, blushing at the fact her mother was now completely naked, even if Angela did cover up most of her from her current perspective. Biting her lower lip Fareeha took a step backwards and pulled the belt loose at her stomach before shrugging her own robe off to the rug at her feet as well. She stepped forward again, pressing her naked umber skin to Angela's pale pink flesh. Angela gasped in Ana's mouth as she noticed Fareeha's bare breasts and toned stomach squeezing up against her, and she looked back to see a hungry smirk from the younger Egyptian. Angela reached back with one arm to run her hand down from Fareeha's armpit to her thigh and Fareeha turned the Swiss woman's head towards her more to kiss her over the shoulder, giving Ana a chance to trail kisses down Angela's throat to her chest.

After Fareeha and Angela ceased their lip lock, Angela turned to see Ana starting to tend to her perky Swiss breasts with her mouth. Ana suckled and nibbled at the prominent teats while Fareeha continued kissing Angela's neck and back while massaging her silky soft skin. Angela moaned under the attention but when she felt Fareeha's hands slip around her stomach and begin to lower, she grabbed them with her own and looked back over her shoulder to the girl with a naughty smile. "No zo fast my zweet," she told Fareeha breathily. "No need to rush things. The night iz young."

Fareeha gave Angela and understanding nod, withdrew her hands and resumed what she had been doing before instead. Ana's face departed from Angela's bosom to instigate another kiss with her blonde lover, and Angela took this opportunity to take some control again. She gradually encouraged Ana backwards, and Fareeha followed behind in tow. As soon as the back of Ana's knees made contact with the armrest of the couch behind her, Angela pushed the woman forward quickly, causing her to topple backwards onto the long piece of furniture. Angela licked her lips and let out a slight chuckle as she looked down upon the now prone Ana, then she leaned forward and stared into the soldier's deep brown eyes with half-lidded blue opals of desire.

"Back up a little my zweetness," Angela instructed. "I want to zhow you my appreciation."

Ana didn't say anything, merely blushing a little as she slowly reversed with her elbows until her back and shoulders hit the armrest opposite to the one she'd tripped on earlier. Ana's heart beat faster and faster in her chest as the doctor lowered herself onto the couch and began to crawl towards Ana like a predator. Ana's gaze was briefly diverted as she saw her daughter standing there behind Angela, firelight dancing off her naked body. Ana's eyebrows raised at the sight, as she only just now realized that Fareeha was naked too. Her cheeks flushed more as she drank in her observing daughter's bare body for a few seconds, but a risqué chuckle from just ahead drew Ana's attention to Angela's beautiful face smiling at her from just above her lap. Ana jumped as something tickled her inner thighs and she recognized that the sensation was Angela's slender fingers encouraging her to part her legs. Ana bit her lower lip as she complied to the tactile request and Angela gave her the most sultry look before her face dipped down between Ana's thighs.

Ana threw her head back with a moan as Angela's tongue pressed into her sensitive, moist opening, the Swiss woman's lips and teeth rubbing against the soft petals around it. Fareeha felt a jolt of enrapturing electricity tingle down into her own loins at the sight before her and her heart began to quicken. Her fingers instinctively went to her delicate sex as her gaze traveled from her mother's flushed panting face, down her heaving and glistening bosom and stomach to Angela's lapping face. Fareeha's eyes kept going, sliding down and up Angela's arched back to the firm, round buttocks that swayed in the air, the firelight upon their sweaty form causing them to look almost like two unified suns. Fareeha's eye arched down further until they focused on a glistening gash between Angela's thighs. Fareeha licked her lips at the sight before her, and she knelt down before the source of her attention. Placing both hands upon Angela's thighs, Fareeha opened her mouth and moved in to taste the honey coated slit.

Angela moaned loudly into Ana's pussy as she felt Fareeha's tongue penetrate her own. Fareeha licked at Angela quickly and sensually for a small while, then turned around to slide her face beneath the sexual organ so she was looking up at it and began to pleasure Angela like that instead, resting her shoulders on the armrest below her while her lower half was propped up on her tiptoes. For a couple more minutes Fareeha orally pleasured Angela, while Angela did the same to Ana, and Fareeha dragged her fingers up and down her own pussy. But before either Ana or Angela could get off on this, the blonde member of the trio disengaged her mouth from Ana and crawled further up the older Egyptian woman's body to lean down and kiss her. This left Fareeha pleasing only herself, and she made a slight disappointed noise before she retracted her fingers from inside herself, sat up and turned around to sit on the opposite end of the couch to that of the other two.

"I love you both zo much," Angela said to Ana as she pulled away from her. "I want to pleazure you both at once now."

Angela leaned back a bit and then bent forward and raised one of Ana's legs into the air slightly at an angle. Angela then herself posed in a mirrored pose to that of Ana and Ana smiled and got the idea. The two slid towards each other and scissor-locked their legs in place, their slicked pussies touching together with a mutual moan. When the lock was made and a carnal exchange of glances between Ana and Angela had transpired, Angela leaned backwards and looked back to Fareeha in a somewhat upside-down fashion. She waved the girl closer. "Come here my zweet young thing," Angela encouraged.

Fareeha began to slide closer and Angela reached back to direct Fareeha in what she wanted her to do. It didn't take long for the younger Amari to figure out that Angela wanted her to straddle her head so that she could lower herself down onto Angela's mouth. The thought made Fareeha tingle and she shook a little in anticipation as she did it. Finally Angela reached up to hook her hands around Fareeha's thighs and she guided the girl's lower lips to her upper ones. Fareeha moaned as contact was made, Angela wasting no time in slipped her tongue deep inside her already stimulated folds. Angela rocked her head back and forth as she feasted on Fareeha, while squeezing and grinding below the waist to stimulate Ana.

As Angela pleasured both Amari women, Fareeha began to fall forward in one of her spasms of passion. As she did Ana leaned forward and caught Fareeha's outstretched hands in her own, until their palms where pressed together. Ana gripped her fingers down between Fareeha's as her daughter looked up to meet her gaze. "I've got you my darling," Ana said soothingly. "I'm here to support you... like a mother should."

Fareeha looked into her mother's eyes and she could see the love in them. Fareeha felt a twinge in her heart and she could sense her mother was taking most of the strain here. Fareeha increased the tension in her own fingers so that the grip between both sets of their hands was even firmer and she smiled at her mother. "We'll support each other," she said between heaving breaths. "Like a family should."

It was Ana's turn to have her heart warmed and she smiled lovingly as a tear began to form in her left eye. "Oh Fareeha," she said. "You are the most precious thing to me. You really truly have grown up and become a woman. I see that now. A woman capable of making her own choices."

Fareeha's stomach fluttered at her mother's compliment, her heart beating faster still. She felt so much love and gratification that her mother was finally giving her want she had wanted so much. Fareeha blushed, looking away slightly.

"I'm so proud of the woman you've become," Fareeha heard Ana say between pants. "Whether I agree with your life choices or not, I will always support you."

Fareeha looked down her own body to see Angela beneath her, then she let her gaze travel along the Swiss beauty's slender body to where it met her mother's. The young Amari's eyes traveled further up, across glistening flesh that mirrored her own in shade and up past two heaving orbs tipped with erect nubs. Eventually the visage of her mother's beautiful face came back into view, and in her mother's eyes was a tornado of emotions and feelings. She could see love, pleasure, lust and pride. As their eyes met Ana smiled warmly and spoke again. "I love you my darling."

Fareeha wasn't sure why she did what she did next. Everything right now was a euphoric haze of potent sensations for Fareeha, between the extreme pleasures Angela's mouth was causing between her thighs, to the sight of Angela's naked Swiss form beneath her, her admittedly beautiful mother's writhing naked body before her and the loving compliments she had so longed to receive from Ana. It all mixed together into a sensory overload that was bubbling over the top for Fareeha. She didn't act on logic or reason, all she could do was give into the unbridled passion bursting from within her. Fareeha gave into carnal impulses with no regard to the consequences of her actions beyond the moment, as she panted in an out heavily before thrusting forward and pressing her lips against Ana's in a passionate kiss.

Mother and daughter moaned in pleasure into each other's mouths, exchanging tongues and saliva with ardent fervor. For some reason Ana just instantly reciprocated the kiss, likely too caught up in a fog of titillation. But then it clicked after a few moments and she opened her eyes widely and pulled away from her daughter with an expression of mortified appall. Fareeha went as red as a tomato, a sheepish and apologetic look on her face. Ana was about to say something when Angela began to send the Egyptian woman over the edge and her attention was drawn to the build up in her loins. Similarly, Angela's tongue was about to do the same to Fareeha, and both woman let go of each other's hands and arched their backs as their hearts beat even faster and their panting increased. Soon after both Amari women called out loudly and shuddered in release, both of them going limp at either end of the couch.

Angela sat up between them, licking her lips with satisfaction. Fareeha looked up at her with a knowing smile and encouraged the Swiss woman to come closer with a beckoning finger. Angela smiled and approached her in a kneeling position and Fareeha rose back to her knees too so that they could both meet at the same height and embrace either other. The two kissed, Fareeha tasting her own juices on Angela's mouth once more. Angela reached down to stroke Fareeha between her thighs, causing the younger girl to shudder and bite down slightly on Angela's lower lip. They shared a sultry look before they locked lips again, their hands roaming over each other's bare flesh. Ana looked on for a moment with a smile, then slid down on her back and maneuvered herself under Angela. When her mouth was right beneath the Swiss woman's dripping sex she squeezed Angela's buttocks and encouraged her to lower herself. Angela looked down for a moment just before contact was made, then threw her head back with a satisfied moan before it was muffled by Fareeha's lips again.

This continued for a few more minutes, until Angela's fingers working between Fareeha's legs caused her to press forward against the blonde woman. Angela moved back slightly and Fareeha pressed forward more. This happened again a moment later, and when it did Fareeha felt a pair of hands press firmly against her stomach from below, stopping her. She broke her kiss with Angela as a familiar voice called up a split second later.

"Wait sweetheart!" Ana called up urgently.

Fareeha looked down and she felt blood rush to her cheeks at the sight of her mother's face looking up at her upside down, just below her hips. Ana looked embarrassed too, but as Fareeha looked down at Ana's face she couldn't help but feel something stirring within her. Something she knew was wrong, but was bubbling there nonetheless. Heat shimmered across her skin, electricity seemed to jolt her sensitive areas and images flashed through her mind. Much like the moment before when she had kissed her mother in a less than familial manner, something more primal took hold of Fareeha's mind and thoughts right then.

"It might be a good idea if you raised your hips and moved back," Ana said awkwardly.

Fareeha's heart beat faster in her chest as she looked down with half-lidded eyes. Her sex was only a few inches above Ana's nose. "From where I am, it looks like a better idea if I did the opposite."

Ana's eyes widened, her pupils dilating and her face flushing immensely. "Y-Y-You sh-shouldn't do... that..." she managed to get out shakily.

"What would you do if I did?" Fareeha asked her mother huskily, biting her lower lip.

Ana blinked rapidly, her mouth moving as if to speak but not actually saying anything. "I... I don't know," she eventually answered in almost a whisper.

Time seemed to stop between them for a while, then Angela placed a hand on each of their shoulders and both Amari women looked to her.

"Neither of you zhould do anything you aren't comfortable with," she said earnestly. "You both love each other a lot, but you zhouldn't let passions make you both do zomething you may come to regret. Look into each other's eyes, and glance into each other's heartz and zouls. I think you will zee what you both want."

Ana and Fareeha looked away from Angela and deeply into each other's eyes as suggested, both getting lost in each other for a few moments. It wasn't long until a small smile came to each other their lips almost simultaneously and their eyes seemed to light up.

"You were right mother. She is wise beyond her years," Fareeha said to Ana, her voice like a dreamy whisper.

"So wise," Ana agreed.

"I love you so much mother," Fareeha said. "I would never do anything you wouldn't want me to."

"I know," Ana said. "I love you too."

"How much?" Fareeha asked, her voice lowering and her gaze intensifying.

"Let me show you," Ana answered sensually.

The hands that were on Fareeha's stomach slid around to her hips and Ana gripped her daughter there and urged her down and forward. As Fareeha moaned in gratified pleasure at the feeling of her mother's mouth coming into contact with her aching sex, Angela gasped in surprise at the sexual act going on before her almost as much. She hadn't actually expected the two Amari woman to cross that line and had genuinely given them the advice she had in order to stop them from doing something that they might come to regret and hate each other for the next day. But as Angela watched Fareeha writhe atop her mother's mouth she couldn't help but start to get extremely aroused at the act. The taboo nature of it and the fact that both women crossed that boundary before her very eyes thrilled her in a way she couldn't explain, and she found herself panting heavily before she latched onto Fareeha's lips with her own and began furiously making out and pleasuring the girl as well. Fareeha reciprocated in appreciation, reaching forward with one hand to slip her fingers between Angela's legs while she massaged a plump Swiss breast with the other.

"Thiz is zo hot," Angela breathed against Fareeha's lips after a time. "I can't believe you two are doing thiz!"

"I didn't know my mother's tongue felt so good," Fareeha responded between kisses.

"Mmmmmmm... zay that again," Angela said with an aroused moan.

"My mother's tongue feels so good," Fareeha said lustily.

"Oh my God!" Angela hissed before she began to ravage Fareeha again. "Thiz is the mozt wonderful night of my life!"

They made out for a few more seconds, and as they did Angela began to back up and pull Fareeha down with her. When they disengaged Fareeha could see she was leaning down over Ana's body. "Perhaps you zhould return the favor," Angela suggested, glancing down towards Ana's spread legs below.

Fareeha looked at her mother's pussy then back to Angela and smiled. Angela guided Fareeha's face down between Ana's thighs and the younger woman plunged her tongue into the coral crease beneath her. Ana stopped licking her daughter at the pleasurable contact and cried out.

"Oh Fareeha! Oh my sweet darling!" she panted. "I can't believe this is happening! I... I love you so much!"

Ana returned to eating Fareeha out as Angela looked on in awe, her hand pumping between her legs as she watched mother and daughter sixty nine each other. Fareeha eventually noticed the squeaks coming from the doctor and she stopped tending to her mother to look up at her.

"Come here Angela," she said, sitting up slightly. "You should be part of this too."

Fareeha sat up more, still sitting on her mother's face. She got Angela to put her face between Ana's legs, then pushed her rear end up into the air. Angela understood and got into position, allowing Fareeha to start eating her pussy out too. Together they each worked at the other, a triangle of oral pleasure involving three writhing, naked, sweaty bodies. One after the other they each reached climax to each other's mouths, Fareeha succumbing to her mother's skilled tongue first, then Ana to Angela's magnificent mouth and finally the Swiss stunner to Fareeha. The three were all spent for the moment, and they all crawled over to the warmth of the rug in front of the fireplace and wrapped themselves in each other's arms and legs, with Angela in the middle. She looked back and forth between the two woman who had helped make this the greatest day of her life and breathed a sigh of contentment.

"Zo that is what it's like to really fly," she whispered before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
